The Protector
by JainaZekk621
Summary: At 8 years old Kala met Arthur and formed a short friendship. She is special, and due to her unique ability she had to leave to learn how to control it. She has a lot of skills, her favorite, archery. She has to protect Arthur and Merlin with her life because that's her destiny, 11 years later she returns to Camelot where she meets Merlin and her adventure begins. Arthur/OC S1
1. The Dragon's Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or any characters _in_ the show Merlin. I also don't own the movie Jumper. I only own my OC Kala.

* * *

Prologue:

Growing up knowing that you are destined to help someone else fulfill their destiny is hard, and in a way unfair. Merlin and I know it all to well. Merlin as to help protect Arthur and make sure that he becomes King of Camelot and brings magic back into the land. Me, my destiny is to bring Arthur the sword Excalibur, and to protect him with my life.

I knew of this destiny since I was a little girl, so I was taught all the knowledge of magic and the history of it and the land. Granted, I can't wield magic, so how can I possibly help Arthur and even Merlin? Well for one, I can fight in hand in hand combat, sword fight; I'm very handy with a bow and arrow. But here's my secret, I can jump, no not jump in the since of jumping in the same place, but jump as in jump to an entirely new place no matter how far, as long as you can picture it. It may sound like magic, maybe it is to and extent. My jumping ability is dangerous, but I can most certainly use it to get Arthur out of dangerous situations if need be. But since magic is still banned from Camelot, my jumping ability can be viewed as magic.

I'm Gaius' ward, my parents died when I was still a baby. So since then, my parents most trusted friend Gaius took me in. But with my jumping ability, he had to send me somewhere safe so that I can control my ability. My ability is not common but some do have it, and thanks to the Great Dragon, he knew a place where I can stay safe, learn about my joined destiny and anything of great importance. I left the comfort and safety of Gaius' home when I was eight and to a small village, much like the Druids.

Arthur, Morgana and I played together for a short time growing up. We weren't exactly friends, we just played together, but one day, during an innocent game of hide and seek, I got scared for some reason and I jumped across the castle to Gaius' chambers, the safest place I knew. Fortunately for me, only Gaius was there. My guardian didn't know what it was at the beginning, but we soon learned.

It's been eleven long years that I wish I could just forget since I've been to Camelot, and as of right now I'm carrying the great sword Excalibur which is strapped to my waist and my bow loaded with an arrow in my left hand all while running/jumping away from bandits because this is what I get for travelling alone. Eventually I managed to escape, which wasn't easy by the way. I got mental word from the Great Dragon that Merlin was supposed to arrive at Camelot this very day. Now, I never met Merlin before and I was really eager to, I only heard about him from prophecies. I think of the forest a mile or so away from the entrance of Camelot so I can walk the rest of the way, but what I didn't expect was to land on someone. Great…

* * *

Chapter One: The Dragon's Call

"I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to run into you. I'm Kala by the way." Kala said as she quickly scrambled up from the ground. She dusted her green traveling outfit off and plucked a leaf out of her dark brown hair while the young man lifted himself from the ground as well.

"Its no problem and my name is Merlin. Just one question, um, how did you appear out of thin air? No one was around me when I was walking." Merlin said as he grabbed his bag from the ground not noticing Kala's surprised reaction to hearing his name.

"I will tell you my secret when you tell me yours Merlin." Kala say mysteriously with a hint of a smile gracing her slightly pale face.

"What makes you think I have a secret?" Merlin said suspiciously as he stood in front of Kala.

"We all have secrets, especially ones that must stay a secret when entering a kingdom where magic is banned and the punishment is death. And I feel that we both hold the same level of a serious secret." Kala said staring back at Merlin's blue eyes with seriousness. Even though Kala knew without a doubt that the Merlin in front of her is the same Merlin that she read all about in the prophecies and heard about from the Great Dragon, she knew Merlin's secret, but she still wants to hear it from himself than her just blurting it out. When he tells her his secret, then will she tell him hers.

Merlin stared back at Kala's green eyes with just as much seriousness, contemplating what she was saying. "Okay, we both tell each other our secrets and we must keep it safe. There's something about you that seems trusting, like we were meant to meet here." Merlin said as he smiled a bit but still serious. "I have magic, I was born with it. I didn't choose it. I was able to use magic before I could even speak."

Kala was surprised, she didn't expect him to tell her his most treasured secret, but as promised she got ready to tell Merlin her secret. "I have the ability to jump to someplace far or close." Kala said, but she noticed the look of confusion on Merlin's pale face. "Basically it's like teleporting, I can jump from here all the way to the King's court with a blink of an eye. Its how I accidentally ran into you. I was actually far away from where we stand, but I was running from bandits and I thought of here and well here I am."

"Is this ability magic? Did you have to learn it or were you born with it?" Merlin asked interested.

"No it's not magic, though I do know all the knowledge of magic. But ya, I was born with this, much like how you were born with magic." Kala said softly as she smiled towards Merlin, deep down she knew that she could trust Merlin with her life which is hard considering her childhood. She shuddered lightly at the memories of living in the small village.

Merlin nodded understanding what she was describing about her ability. He knew its not easy growing up with something that you were born with and not being able trust people in fear that those around you can turn against you or use you for their own personal gain. "So on a topic that doesn't include magic and the ability to, well, jump. Why are you headed to Camelot?"

"I'm actually moving back in with my guardian, Gaius. I'm his ward, he raised me for eight years before he sent me to live with, and I guess you can say, old friends. What about you? What is your reason for going to a magic hated kingdom?" Kala asked as they slowly walked down the path that leads to the gates of Camelot.

Merlin's ears perked up when Kala mentioned Gaius, he instantly smiled and said, "I'm moving in with Gaius as well. My Mother is sending me to live with him, though she fears for my safety. Its nice knowing that I will have a friend really close by."

"I agree, we could watch each other's back. With our luck, we will most likely be getting into heaps of trouble." Kala said teasingly feeling that over time they will grow a bond like brother and sister. Kala and Merlin laughed and they started to converse all the way until they reached the gates of Camelot. Both were feeling that their lives would change once they set foot inside Camelot, they look towards each other and smiled encouragingly towards each other and they walked into Camelot.

As both Merlin and Kala entered Camelot, both looked around amazed, for Merlin it was the beauty of how peaceful it looked and for Kala it was bring back memories from when she was a little girl, but Camelot also looked different at the same time. They continued walking through the lower town with smiles on their faces as they looked around them and as they entered into the square, there was horns playing, calling everyone's attention. The crowds whispering and the drums beating as the Knights tugged along a man onto a platform. As the man made his way up the small steps, King Uther started speaking and the crowd including Merlin and Kala looked towards the voice.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Uther said in a voice of authority as he gave the signal to execute the man. Merlin and Kala stared shocked at the execution, both fearing even more about what would happen if their secret got out.

King Uther continued talking as if nothing happened as he looked out to his people, "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

"How is remembering the day of genocide called for a day of celebration?" Kala whispered softly to Merlin. Merlin nodded and was about to whisper back but then they both turned to the sound of wailing. They saw an old women with wrinkles and long grayish white hair crying as she looked up towards Uther who looked back down to the crowd instantly finding the source of the crying.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." The woman said as she looked towards Uther with hatred and as soon as she said 'A son for a son.'

Uther stared at her with anger and yelled, "Seize her!" As soon as the Knights were about to capture the old woman, she quickly whispers a spell and vanished in a cloud of smoke and gusting wind. Merlin and Kala stumbled backwards along with the crowd in shock.

Merlin and Kala looked around and silently walked away and headed for the palace to where Gaius the court physician lived, both silently promising each other with a small smile that they will do everything they can to keep each other's secret. Neither, wanting to see the other on the execution block.

Before Kala had the chance to tell Merlin that she knew where Gaius' quarters were, Merlin politely walked up to one of the guards and asked where they could find Gaius forgetting that Kala already knew where to go. After getting the directions, Merlin motioned for Kala to follow. Kala smiled and laughed a little as she followed Merlin up the stairs.

They reached the door and Kala knocked on the door, excited to see Gaius again after all these years. "Hello?" Kala called out softly, she looked towards Merlin and shrugged as they quietly walked inside the room.

"Hello? Gaius? Are you there?" Merlin asked out after he cleared his throat. Merlin looked around and saw different chemical looking things on the tables around him.

Kala looked around and smiled. "Nothing's changed." Kala said to Merlin and he smiled back at her before looking around to see if Gaius was there or not.

Merlin looked up the stairs to see an old man that he assumed was Gaius and he called up to the man. Kala quickly used her ability and jumped up onto the balcony seeing that Gaius was about to fall, but she was too late. Gaius fell backwards from the balcony and headed towards the floor.

Merlin acted quickly and his eyes glowed yellow and he slowed down time. As Gaius was slowly falling, Merlin quickly looked around and saw a bed near the corner of the room and he moved it under Gaius so that the fall won't be too horrible.

As time stopped slowing, Gaius yelped as he bounced on the bed. "Are you okay Gaius?" Kala asked as she quickly jumped from up the stairs to where Gaius was on the ground where he was trying to stand up.

"Ah, Kala, how wonderful it is to see you again. I'm glad you're here. I missed you being here. Arthur and Morgana were saddened when you left. You must have left an impression in the short time that you three played together. And what did I say about using your ability around here? Now you young boy, what did you just do?" Gaius said as he hugged a frowning Kala and he looked towards Merlin.

Merlin didn't know what to say, obviously Gaius knew about Kala's secret but he totally just blew his secret on his first day in Camelot. "_I wonder if Kala can use her ability to take me somewhere safe. Think Merlin, I need a good excuse."_ Merlin shrugged his shoulders towards Gaius not knowing what to say.

"Tell me!" Gaius demanded as he stopped hugging Kala and walked towards Merlin who looked a little scared.

"I have no idea what happened sir." Merlin stammered as he fidgeted with his sleeve. Gaius looked up the stairs and looked towards Merlin.

"If anyone had seen that…" Gaius said warningly towards both Merlin and Kala. Both shook their heads franticly.

"Er, no! That was, that was nothing to do with me." Merlin said quickly trying to cover up the fact that he used magic, what a rotten day this was turning out to be.

"I know what it was. I just want to know where your learned how to do it." Gaius said looking towards Merlin. Kala was trying to figure out a way to help get Merlin out of this mess, granted Gaius would know sooner or later and Merlin would benefit from having Gaius know the truth but that is entirely up to Merlin.

"Nowhere, honest." Merlin said honestly, it was true; he never learned magic he just happened to know it.

"So how is it that you know magic? Where did you study?" Gaius said seriously and Merlin kept shaking his head.

"I've never studied magic, or been taught." Merlin said getting tired of Gaius' interrogation, he looked towards Kala for help who had taken to sitting on the bed.

"Its true Gaius, he never studied or been taught magic." Kala said as she stood up from the bed and laid a hand on Gaius' shoulder.

"Are you both lying to me?" Gaius said as Kala stood beside Merlin.

Merlin was getting fed up and said, "I was born like this!"

Gaius shook his head in disbelief. "That's impossible, who are you?"

Merlin stumbled to take off his backpack and he pulled out a folded letter and he hands it towards Gaius. Gaius took the letter and began to pat his pockets looking for his glasses. Seeing this Kala said, "This is my friend Merlin, Gaius."

"Hunith's son?" Gaius said shocked and happy. Merlin nodded his head happily. "But you're not meant to be here 'till Wednesday."

Merlin's smile dropped a little and both Kala and Merlin spoke at the same time, "It is Wednesday."

"Ah, right then. You two better put your bag in there." Gaius said as he pointed to two small doors up the stairs. Merlin and Kala both nodded and grabbed their bags and before they headed up the stairs towards their rooms, Merlin turned back around.

"You won't say anything about both our, erm…" Merlin asked as he stuttered a little bit as he pointed towards the balcony and the floor.

"I've kept Kala's secret for eleven years Merlin, I won't say anything to anyone about yours. Thank you for helping me Merlin." Gaius said as he smiled at the two young adults.

Each in their separate rooms Kala and Merlin sat on their beds with the candlelight hitting their faces. Kala stared at the sword Excalibur thinking about Arthur and all the great things that he would do. Kala couldn't help but think about the day she left Camelot, it was only a day after she and Gaius discovered her ability. She left Camelot in such a hurry in fear that any little thing would freak her and have her jump to someplace else, that she didn't have anytime to say goodbye to the two people who actually wanted to play with her as a child. Often during the nights, she used to wonder about what Arthur and Morgana were doing at that exact moment in time. Kala doubts that they remember her; she was nothing but a commoner, the ward of the court physician. Arthur and Morgana were nobles; they are in higher rank then her.

Kala stood up from her spot on her bed and moved it quietly off to the side. She found a loose floorboard and she carefully placed the sword deep into the floor and replaced the floorboards and moved the bed over the spot. It would be safe there for now until Merlin, when he finally knows the truth, and her find a safer place for the sword. Kala sighed and laid down on the bed as she slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Deep in the woods where Lady Helen's traveling party were camped, there was a sense of evil lurking in the shadows. Inside the tent, Lady Helen was humming softly to herself as she sat on her bed. There was a sound of a snapping twig that startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello? Gregory?" Lady Helen called out with a gasp of fright.

"Lady Helen." Gregory the guard said as he bowed his head a little bit.

"Is all well?" Lady Helen asked referring to the sounds from outside and the trip to Camelot.

"Yes ma'am. With great luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow." Gregory said with a smile. Lady Helen smiled and nodded towards Gregory. After Gregory left the tent, she looked around cautiously, Lady Helen went back to face the front of the tent once more and she let out a gasp.

The mother of Thomas Collins was standing in front of Lady Helen while holding up a doll and saying an incantation and then she stabbed the doll. Lady Helen let out a painful gasp as she fell dead to her bed with her eyes still wide open. Ms. Collins looked at the dead Lady Helen and she then casted another incantation and she then became Lady Helen herself. She took a look in the mirror and saw her same old face and she smiled evilly to herself. All her plans were slowly falling into place, she will have her revenge against King Uther soon enough.

* * *

As Kala and Merlin were sleeping, both heard their names being called, though Kala already knew who it was, the Great Dragon. Kala rolled her eyes and she sat up and headed down the stairs still dressed in her green traveling outfit with her arrows and bow hanging on her back. It's become a strong habit to have her bow and arrows by her side, she can't imagine being without them.

As she entered the room she saw water on the ground with Merlin cleaning it up. Kala shook her head and smiled as Gaius said to them both, "Well, we better keep both of you out of trouble. You both can help me until I am able to find some paid work for you two." Merlin and Kala nodded at the reasonable request as Gaius turned to fetch something.

"Do I want to know why there is water on the ground?" Kala asked teasingly as she snagged Merlin's bowl of porridge. Merlin laughed and pulled back his bowl after Kala took a bite.

Gaius came back into the room and placed a small pouch and a glass bottle on the table and said to his wards, "Here, hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay" Merlin and Kala said at the same time, the both looked towards each other and laughed, both having a feeling that they would both say things at the same time more often.

"And here Merlin." Gaius said holding out a sandwich towards Merlin as he noticed that Kala ate his bowl of porridge. Kala smiled innocently towards Merlin as she stood near the door with the pouch and bottle waiting for him to come along and help deliver the items. Merlin smiled and nodded thanks towards Gaius and as he walked towards Kala he shoved her playfully. Before they headed outside the door, Gaius called them both back.

"Oh and Merlin, I hardly need to tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed and Kala, no jumping. It will have the same amount of consequences as those who practice magic." Gaius said warningly to the both wards.

Kala nodded and Merlin mumbled 'okay' as he ate his sandwich, both making their way downstairs from Gaius' chambers. Both wandered through the palace looking for the destinations of the pouch and bottle.

Kala walked up to the door that belongs to Sir Olwin, "Hello, we have your medicine." Kala said politely as she held out the bottle towards the old man who grabbed it and started to pop off the cork.

"Oh, and Gaius said not to drink it all…" Merlin said to late as the Sir Olwin finished off the bottle.

"Um, I'm sure its fine." Merlin and Kala said simultaneously. They both walked away and chatting about Merlin's hometown but they both turned towards a man that asked where his target was. Kala's ears perked up, recognizing that voice.

Kala was surprised when the young man who she knew to be Arthur was bullying the more man holding the target shield. Arthur and everybody around him began laughing. Kala frowned the sight before here and Merlin was frowning as well. How could anyone be so cruel? The poor boy was running around holding up the target while Arthur was tossing the knives in his direction.

"Come on, run! We want some moving target practice!" Arthur said laughing and seriously. The boy continued to run until the target got away from him and Merlin stopped it with his food.

Merlin looked up smiled and said, "Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What?" Arthur asked shocked as he glared towards Merlin's direction, not noticing Kala standing beside Merlin.

"You've hand your fun, my friend." Kala said confidently towards Arthur as she held onto the string of the bow that was still hanging on her back.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked her and Merlin as he walked over to them. Arthur faintly recognizes Kala but asks anyways with a glaring look.

"I'm Merlin and this here is my friend Kala." Merlin said introducing them towards Arthur and offering out his hand to shake. To Arthur, the name 'Kala' rang bells but decided not to dwell on it.

"So I don't know you both then." Arthur said as he stood in front of Merlin.

"No, of course not." Merlin said putting his arm down, as he noticed that Arthur wasn't going to shake it.

"Yet you called me 'friend.'"

"That was our mistake, sir." Kala said standing her ground at Merlin's side.

"Yes, I think so." Arthur said smiling smugly at both Merlin and Kala.

"Yeah, We'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin said smirking with Kala nodding in agreement as Merlin walked away, and Kala slowly following suit.

Arthur scoffs and said, "Or I one who could be so stupid."

Both Merlin and Kala stop walking as Arthur asked, "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur asked with a smirk.

"Enough. Leave Merlin alone." Kala said as she glared at Arthur, getting ready to pull her bow and arrow at him.

"Stay out of this Kala." Arthur said as he focused on Merlin, ignoring the familiar feeling that he got when he said her name.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin said smirking a little towards Arthur, having the intention to secretly use magic against Arthur.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur said chuckling.

"You have no idea."

"Merlin, stop, as much as I would like to see what you're going to do, we can afford to get into serious trouble here." Kala said warningly, Arthur looked towards Merlin smugly.

"You should listen to her, but be my guest. Come on! Come onnnn," Arthur said tauntingly as he smirked at the people around him and held his arms up. Merlin sighs and takes a swing at him not realizing that Arthur grabbed his arm and pinned it against his back. The crowd around them stared at them in amazement and Kala took a few steps towards them ready to fight in Merlin's defense if need be. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asks as he struggled against Arthur's grip.

"Merlin, he's the King's son, Arthur." Kala said as she placed her hands on Merlin's shoulders. Arthur smirked at and was slightly mesmerized at Kala's green eyes, but Kala just rolled her eyes; he brought Merlin to his knees and had his guards escort him to the dungeons. Kala sighed and was about to walk away but Arthur quickly grabbed hold of Kala's arm. Kala tensed slightly and had the urge to jump away but she quickly refrained from doing so.

"Have we met before, you and I?" Arthur asked Kala as she turned around to face him not noticing how she tensed at first.

"Depends on which time of before you are referring to. Hey, do you want to hide and I seek?" Kala said mysteriously as she smirked at Arthur. Arthur shook his head and laughed as he remembered fully well on who Kala was. Even though they'd only met for a short time and played with her as a child, she left an impression both him and Morgana. They'd often wondered what happened to her.

"It's good to see you again Kala, its been what? Eleven years?" Arthur asked as he hugged Kala tightly. Kala laughed and pulled away from the hug and smiled softly.

"Yeah, eleven long years." Kala said softly as she remembered why she left in the first place.

"You never said goodbye. Do you have any idea how hurt Morgana and I were?" Arthur said glaring slightly at his brief childhood friend.

"I wanted to say goodbye, but I had somewhere to be," Kala said trying to defend herself, but she deeply wished that she was just a normal women who doesn't have to deal with certain abilities. "How long is Merlin going to be in the dungeons?"

"Just for a day or two, how do you know him anyways? Your value of friends has gone down. I never thought you would be friends with such an idiot." Arthur said as he sighed as they went to lean against the wall.

"Merlin and I are Gaius' wards, and I must say, you are still the biggest prat in the world." Kala said teasingly and then seriously said, "Also for the record, if _you_ ever call Merlin an idiot in front of me, so help me, you will regret it. Granted I've only known him for a short time, but he's still a great friend." As she left Arthur's side and headed back to Gaius' chambers. Only Kala and Gaius can call Merlin an idiot. She couldn't believe that this prat of a man was going to be the future King of Camelot, and as of right now from what she sees, Excalibur does not belong in Arthur's hands.

* * *

When Kala walked inside the court physician's room, she began to tell Gaius what happened with Merlin and she busied herself with helping Gaius around the room with different chores. The next morning Kala began to walk through the lower towns to see that Merlin was in the stocks having rotten fruit and vegetables tossed at him by children and even some adults. Kala started laughing at the sight along with Gaius.

"Is this the price to let him out early?" Kala asked while laughing and all Gaius could do was nod. Kala shook her head and grabbed a rotten peach and hid it behind her back, "Hey Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and smiled at Kala offering a small wave, "Hey Kala, I'm just here hanging out and entertaining the little kids." Merlin said trying to make what was happening to him seem like nothing.

"Sure, sure, that's nice, I have something for you." Kala said smirking as she saw Merlin glance at her in curiosity, but quickly glared when he was greeted which a face full of rotten peach. Kala busted up laughing along with the crowd and then Merlin started to laugh along with them.

"Hey, I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm Lady Morgana's maid." Gwen said introducing herself to both Merlin and Kala.

"Right, I'm Merlin and this is my friend Kala. We're both wards of Gaius." Merlin said kindly as he reaches his hand out from the stock to shake Gwen's hand.

"Although, most people call Merlin here and 'Idiot.'" Kala said teasingly towards Merlin.

"No, no. I saw what you did Merlin. It was really brave." Gwen said disagreeing with people calling Merlin and 'idiot.'

"No, it was stupid. I shouldn't have done anything." Merlin said smiling softly.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen said as if she was stating a well-known fact.

"Please, I can beat him." Merlin said confidently. Kala laughed, knowing full well that Merlin has a low chance of beating Arthur, and the only way that Merlin would be able to win, would be if he used magic.

"You think so ya? You don't look like one of these big muscle-y kind of fellows that are sometimes strutting around this place." Gwen said teasingly and earning a laugh from Kala.

"I like you Gwen." Kala said laughing as she patted her new friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks you two." Merlin said a little depressed at the lack of confidence that his two friends were showing.

"No, no. I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just um…how do I say this?" Gwen said looking towards Kala for help.

"Arthur's one of those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." Kala said helping Gwen make her point.

"Yeah, and you, well…" Gwen trailed off.

"What?" Merlin asked, curious to know what she was going to say.

"You don't look anything like that." Gwen said feeling embarrassed at the fact that she might have just insulted her new friend. Merlin looked around and motioned for Gwen and Kala to come closer.

"I'm in disguise." Merlin said as though he just revealed a great secret. Gwen looked at Merlin as though he was serious, but when he broke into a smile, all three of them laughed.

"Well, its great that you stood up to him." Gwen said as Kala nodded in agreement.

"You think so?" Merlin asked smiling.

"Yeah, Arthur's a bully." Kala said stating a fact.

"Everyone thought you were a real hero." Gwen said as she nodded to confirm what she saw was true. Merlin smiled kindly at Gwen but the smile fell a little when he saw more children approach with more rotten fruit in hand.

"I think we should leave Gwen. Merlin's fans are waiting." Kala said teasingly as she wiped off a piece of fruit from Merlin's head.

Gwen and Kala laughed as they walked away hearing the sounds of fruit splattering. "How long have you known Merlin?" Gwen asked Kala as they walked towards the palace.

"Just for about three days or so. We ran into each other in the woods on the way to Camelot. From there, we both found out that we were headed to the same place and actually meeting the same person." Kala said smiling towards Gwen.

"You two act as though you've known each other for years." Gwen said amazed that Merlin and Kala have only known each other for a short time.

"We have a kind of brother and sister relationship going on. He's a really nice guy, it's easy to trust him." Kala said as they entered the courtyard of the palace. "Are you headed to see Lady Morgana?"

"Yes, would you like to meet her?" Gwen asked as she motioned to the direction of where Morgana lives.

"I would love to, I haven't seen her in years." Kala said nodding as she followed Gwen to Morgana's chambers.

"You know Lady Morgana?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Yes, she, Arthur and I were briefly friends growing up before I left." Kala explained, by the time they reached the door, Gwen knocked softly waiting to be granted the permission to enter.

"Lady Morgana, you have a visitor." Gwen said as she then busied herself with chores that needed to be done.

"Evening Gwen, and who is this visitor?" Morgana said politely as she headed towards the door.

"Long time no see Lady Morgana." Kala said as she smiled politely towards her friend.

"Kala? Is that really you?" Morgana asked and she smiled as Kala nodded. The next thing Kala knew was that Morgana was tackling her in a hug.

"You know, when we were little and Arthur and I first met you, we wanted to be your friends forever. There was something about you that lured us in." Morgana said as she led Kala to sit on her bed with her.

"I just want you to know something, I didn't leave because of any of you. I left, because I had to." Kala said softly, it killed her knowing that she can't reveal her secret to her friend. Her friends deserve to know the truth, but if they found out, then there is a high chance of her being executed.

"So where was it that you went?" Morgana said curiously, yes she was very curious as to where her friend was for the past eleven years. Morgana nudged her arm against Kala's shoulders, "Well?"

"Gaius just sent me to live in a small village, he wanted me to experience life outside Camelot walls. Though, I much rather have been here instead." Kala said truthfully, just minus the fact that she had to leave so that she can control her jumping ability. Morgana looked at her and realized that Kala is holding something back, as much as she really wanted to know the full reason as to why she left. Morgana was content with the answer that Kala had given her. After an hour of talking and catching up, Kala bid goodnight to both Morgana and Gwen. Kala quickly made it to Gaius' chamber and she went up to her room to sleep from a long day.

* * *

"Lady Helen" looked at the walls of Camelot and she smiled an evil grin, her escort in front of leading her to the Throne Room where Uther is. As lady Helen walked near a puddle and she caught a quick glance of her reflection and staring back at her was her old and wrinkly face. As Lady Helen walked into the Throne Room, King Uther's eyes went straight to her.

"Lady Helen. I can't thank you enough for coming to grace us with your singing at our celebrations." King Uther said as he walked up to her.

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty." Lady Helen said as she curtsied.

"I trust your journey was well?" Uther asked politely.

"The time it took, Sire." Lady Helen said with a dramatic sight.

"Well, it's certainly worth the wait." Uther said charmingly as he kissed Lady Helen's pale hands.

"It will be." Lady Helen said mysteriously as she imagined how her glorious revenge will turn out. She was then escorted to her guest chambers where she will stay during her time in Camelot.

* * *

On Kala's way back to Gaius' chambers from her short morning walk with her bow and arrows still strapped to her back, she saw from a distance that Merlin was walking towards, from what she overheard, was Lady Helen's guest chamber. Kala looked around her and quickly observed the area around Merlin and when she noticed that there were no guards around. She crouched to her knees, hiding just incase someone was around and she jumped to where Merlin was.

"Hello Merlin." Kala whispered as she stood back up from crouching. Merlin jumped up from fright.

"Kala! You scared the lights out of me. I thought Gaius told you not to… well, you know." Merlin whispered back just as quietly.

"Oh please, like you won't ever break Gaius' rule and use magic? Its like breathing, you have to use it." Kala said as she shot Merlin a knowing look. She linked an arm around Merlin's and asked, "Now Merlin my dear friend, where are we off to?"

"Delivering a potion to Lady Helen, its for her voice." Merlin said as he continued to walk towards the direction of Lady Helen's room. Kala nodded, she heard that the Lady Helen has a wonderful voice and figured now would be a good time then any to meet Lady Helen.

Merlin and Kala entered Lady Helen's chamber and they noticed that a mirror was half covered. Kala stayed near the door as Merlin quickly walked towards the table and set down the potion bottle. Right before he turned back around he noticed a straw doll and a book with different types of paper sticking out with string tied around the book to keep it closed. Merlin picked up the book curiously and turned it around about to untie it lost in curiosity.

Kala walked towards Merlin curiously and before she was able to ask anything, she hears footsteps walking faster towards their direction. "Merlin someone's coming." Kala said quietly as she nudged Merlin's shoulder. Merlin nodded and quickly puts the book down and both of them turned towards the door and walked towards it as if they were just about to leave. Lady Helen walked into the room and looked about Merlin and Kala curiously.

"What are you two doing in here?" Lady Helen asked as she stared at Merlin and Kala with a hard glaze.

"Ah, we well, I was asked to deliver this to you and my friend here came with me because I got turned around and couldn't find your room." Merlin said politely and slightly panicked that they had almost been caught snooping around in Lady Helen's room. Kala picked up the potion near the half covered mirror and handed it to Lady Helen. She glanced at the potion in her hand and nodded to Kala and Merlin and they both quickly walked towards the door and Lady Helen's head followed them. When Merlin and Kala went into the corridor they both looked back from where they came still half panicked but slightly suspicious of Lady Helen.

"Something is weird about Lady Helen." Kala said softly towards Merlin as they walked down the stairs and across the square.

"I know what you mean, there's something about that book, and it seems kind of magical and what's with the mirror being half covered?" Merlin asked, not expecting an answer from Kala. They both pondered about what they saw. They began to walk through the lower town and they passed by Arthur and his friends.

Both Kala and Merlin didn't cast him a second glance when Arthur asked Merlin, "How's your knee-walking coming along?" Kala tugged on Merlin's arm when she noticed him slowly stopping.

"Oh, come on, don't run away." Arthur said whining and teasing as he grinned when he noticed that Merlin stopped completely. Kala groaned softly already knowing that this was going to be bad.

"From you?" Merlin said annoyed with his back still towards Arthur.

Arthur sighed relieved, "Thank God, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you, you're an ass," Merlin said as he softly grinned and with humor. Kala wanted to smack Merlin as he said that; she carefully grabbed her bow and an arrow as to not gain attention. Something told her that she would need to use it soon. Merlin turned towards Arthur still grinning, "I just didn't realize that you were a Royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" Merlin asked as he saw Arthur looked back at him shocked.

Arthur laughs and smiles impressed that Merlin had guts to talk to him that way, "I can take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that." Merlin said smiling confident with himself.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked but then laughed as he saw that Merlin took off his jacket and that he was serious. Kala walked off to the side away from Merlin and Arthur and she observed the scene unfold as Arthur hands Merlin a chained mace. Merlin stumbled in catching the weapon while Arthur swung his with ease. "Come on, then. I mist warn you though, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asked without missing a beat. Kala chuckled and she quickly silenced it when Arthur glanced at her finding that he liked the sound of her laugh, but he rolled his eyes and turned back towards Merlin.

"You can't address me like that." Arthur said as he scoffed. Merlin smirked at how easily he had managed to annoy Arthur.

"Sorry. H-how long have you been training to be a prat, my Lord?" Merlin asked in mock politeness as he looked down at his mace and gave Arthur a mock bow. The crowd chuckled and Arthur grinned annoyed as he swung his mace towards Merlin. Merlin luckily managed to duck down in time to avoid getting hit. Arthur kept swing towards Merlin as he quickly walked backwards away from Arthur.

"Com o then, Merlin. Come on!" Arthur said teasingly and then swung towards Merlin once more near the market stalls.

Kala quickly walked towards where the crowd was forming, she looked towards the direction of where Gaius' chambers were and she faintly saw her guardians face. '_We're in so much trouble when Gaius gets his hands on us."_ Kala thought as she faced back towards Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin managed to fall down and Arthur laughs, "You're in trouble now."

"Oh, God!" Merlin says as he looks around him to see if he can use anything to help him. "_Where's Kala when you need her." _Merlin's eyes glowed and the crowd laughed when Arthur's mace magically got caught the large hooks. While Arthur managed to untangle his mace and headed towards Merlin but once he stepped towards him, he stepped into a box and hits his shin and he yelled out in pain. Kala then tried to speak to them and have them stop fighting, but her voice when unheard.

Merlin laughed and magically moved a sting of rope causing Arthur to trip and fall and loose his mace. Merlin grabs the mace and swing it towards Arthur, "Do you want to give up?"

"To you?" Arthur asked in a 'are you serious' voice.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin asked once more as then grins in victory when Arthur falls backwards, but Merlin stops smiling as he notices Gaius shaking his head disappointingly.

Arthur slowly stood up and grabs a broom ready to attack Merlin from behind when an arrow flies by knocking the broom out of his hands. Arthur looks around to see who shot an arrow at him and he stared at Kala in shock when he saw her aiming an arrow towards him having enough of both of their childish attitude. They nearly killed each other. "Enough! You both are acting like idiots! Honestly, you both are grown men!" Kala said in a tone of command as she glared towards Merlin and Arthur and both looked towards her sheepishly.

Arthur was about to walk towards her when she shot an arrow at his foot causing him to stop suddenly and she shot an arrow at Merlin's feet when he was headed for Arthur. Before she knew it guards quickly grabbed her arms and another pair of guards grabbed Merlin. "_Yup, we're in trouble." _Kala thought as she tugged on her right arm from the tight grip that the guards had on her. Kala tensed when the guards tightened their hold on her arms fighting the urge to jump. She felt the familiar sensation that she always got when she begins jump. It took all her self-control to hold it in and not jump away. "_Stop, there's nothing to be scared for. They're not going to hurt you or most importantly won't try to kill you. They're not _them. _They don't know what you can do." _Kala thought trying to calm herself as she thought back to days when she was younger.

"Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." Arthur said as he glanced at Merlin from head to foot and he walked towards Kala leaving Merlin standing there. "You may let her go now."

"Tight grips you have there guards. You sure know how to treat a women." Kala said sarcastically as she rubbed her right arm as she casts the dark memories out of her mind. She glanced at Arthur who was just staring at her and holding her bow that he somehow managed to grab.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that? Only the most skilled of men knows how to do that." Arthur asks Kala referring to when she shot the broom out of his hands. He would be a liar if he didn't admit that he was impressed with her skills, he wonders what other skills his old friend might have. She's a mystery that one, and he will do whatever he can to figure it out.

"I've been shooting for years. What you saw just now, is not nothing compared to what else I can do." Kala said with smug honesty, as she went to retrieve her bow from the hands of Arthur.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises. What else can you do?" Arthur asks letting her have her bow back as he took a step closer to Kala trying to intimidate her.

"You will just have to wait to find out now don't you?" Kala said with a smirk as she turned away from Arthur and walked towards Merlin and Gaius where she knew a lecture was waiting for them. Its only a matter of time when Arthur will know her secret, its just the matter if he will except her for who she truly is. Will he still remember as the girl who would play with him and Morgana? Granted it's been eleven years, people change along with their ways of thinking. But we never really loose our personality that we had as children, but that over time matures over time with growth and wisdom. Would he even want to try and rekindle their old brief friendship or had she become too much of a stranger during her eleven years of absence?

* * *

As soon as the three of them entered Gaius' chambers, Gaius started to yell. Kala couldn't remember a time in the eight years that she lived with Gaius that he got this mad. She didn't know he had it in him to finally snap; the only thing she could do was just stay quiet and try to avoid his wrath.

"How you _both_ be so foolish! Especially you Merlin!" Gaius yelled towards them with his face turning red. Kala could admit that what she did, shooting an arrow at the Prince was foolish, but it was the only way she knew how to try to break up the fight. Trying to speak to them while they were fighting each other hadn't quite worked out.

Merlin had his back towards Gaius and tried to stay calm as he said, "He needed to be taught a lesson."

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks." Gaius scolded towards Merlin. Merlin turned around angry and he glared towards Gaius.

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk." Merlin said as he continued to glare at Gaius.

"Well then. By now you should know how to control yourself." Gaius countered back with little patience.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Merlin admitted as he told Gaius how he felt. Merlin sighed but as he turned around and quickly headed for his room.

Gaius closed his eyes and sighed softly but he then opened his eyes and looked toward Kala as she stood there waiting for him to lecture her as well. "Now you Kala, what were you thinking shooting an arrow at Prince Arthur? He or the King could have you arrested and executed for that. You're lucky Arthur let you go."

"I tired to break up their fight, but whenever I tried it fell upon deaf ears. It always takes an extreme action to shut someone up or stop a fight. Besides, I knew what I was doing. Isn't that one of the reasons why you sent me to hell of a place? So that I cannot rely on my jumping skills to get me out of trouble and learn how to defend myself like a 'normal' person? Merlin has a point Gaius, who are we if we can't use what makes us who we are?" Kala said trying to stay calm but stared at Gaius with a serious face.

Gaius sighed and held out his hands towards Kala and said, "You are to leave your bow and arrows here. You are not allowed to take them outside of this room," Kala tried to protest but was cut off from Gaius, "Now Kala."

Kala reluctantly handed over her bow and arrows; it was hard for her because it felt like they were apart of her. It made her feel safe aside from her jumping ability. Gaius grabbed them and set them near his bed and by the time her turned back around to face Kala, Kala jumped away to Merlin's room leaving Gaius all alone.

Kala landed beside Merlin who was sitting on his bed. Merlin jumped startled at Kala's unexpected presence, he smiled softly at her. "I know what you mean." Kala said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked confused as he turned his head towards his friend.

"About if we can't use what make us who we are, then we might as well die. It's the same way with my jumping ability, I always have this urge to jump away at random times. Without my ability, I feel worthless and boringly normal." Kala said softly as she laid on her back staring at the ceiling and Merlin followed suit both sitting in silence. In an hour of laying on their backs staring at nothing, Gaius walked in with a basket of medicine.

"Merlin, sit up and take off your shirt." Gaius ordered gently going into doctor mode. Merlin sighs and sits up with a groan and does as he's told. Kala sits up as well and gets off the bed as she went towards the table and sat on top of it and Gaius took her place on the bed and got a cloth and poured medicine on it.

"You don't know why Kala and I were born like this, do you?" Merlin asked as Gaius tended Merlin's bruised back. Kala nodded in agreement with Merlin's question, she was rather curious if Gaius knew or not.

"No, I don't know why either of you were born with what you have." Gaius admitted.

"I'm not a monster and Kala isn't a cricket in human form right?" Merlin said jokingly and Kala laughed softly at his poor attempt to lighten the mood.

"Don't ever think that and I highly doubt Kala is a cricket." Gaius said seriously and jokingly at the last part as he stared at Merlin and Kala.

"Then why are we like this? We want to know." Kala asked from where she sat at the table and Merlin nodded.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius said mysteriously as he handed Merlin a tiny cup of potion.

"If you can't tell us, then no one can." Merlin said disappointed, from what he knew, Gaius was the wisest man he has ever known; he has so much faith in his guardian.

"Drink that, it will help with the pain you are having." Gaius said pointing to the cup in Merlin's hands as Gaius left the room as Merlin and Kala continued to stare pondering about their gifts.

* * *

In the night, the King and Lady Helen sat at a table dining in the Council Chamber as they sat across from each other. "Will you sing for me tonight?" King Uther asks politely.

"You will have to wait, Sire." Lady Helen said declining.

"You will not deny me." Uther said slightly serious as he took a sip of wine.

"I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow, Sire. Will everyone be there?" Lady Helen asks wondering if she will finally see Arthur.

"Who would dare to miss it?" Uther said chuckling.

"How about your son? It seems a shame not to have met him."

"That's my son Arthur for you."

"Poor child," Lady Helen said with fake concern. Uther stared at her in curiosity for why she said that. "It can't be easy to grow up without a mother."

"No, I suppose not." Uther admitted lightly.

"Hmm, that bond between mother and son is really hard to replace." Lady Helen said softly, she knew from experience. The man in front of her had killed her son because he wielded magic. Because of him, she lost the precious bond she had with her son.

"It hasn't been easy to tell you the truth." Uther said lightly oblivious that the woman in front of him was really a witch.

"I'm sure," Lady Helen smiling softly at Uther. "Perhaps if you found someone, if you remarried maybe. I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in your kingdom."

"Well, perhaps I'll find love again someday. But it's too late to replace Arthur's mother unfortunately."

"Yes, of course. It certainly is too late for Arthur." Lady Helen said with a double meaning.

* * *

Both in their own rooms, Kala and Merlin laid awake unable to sleep, both hearing a faint whisper of their names. "_Merlin…Kala…"_ Kala looked around recognizing the voice and she jumped over to Merlin's room who is now sitting up looking around for the source of the noise.

"Do you hear that Kala?" Merlin asks as he stood up and walked towards his friend. Kala nodded to confirm to him that she hears the voice as well and they both walked down the stairs quietly to not disturb Gaius' sleep. On their way out of the room, clumsy Merlin knocked over a metal cup, both froze and slowly looked towards Gaius. When he didn't wake, they quickly left the room and walked across the square following the whisper of their names.

Merlin and Kala walked down to the dungeons to find two guards playing with dice. They needed to find a way to distract the guards so Merlin decided to roll the dice away from them and the two guards started to chase it abandoning their post. As the guards chased the dice, Merlin and Kala quickly walk past them grabbing a torch and lighting as they walked through a doorway leading further down into the ground. Merlin and Kala walked into a cave but now heard laughing. "I should warn you Merlin, what we're about see is a Dragon." Kala said towards Merlin.

Merlin looked at her with a disbelief look but then said loudly, "Where are you?"

"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny. Kala, its good to see you again, still small I see." The Great Dragon said to them as he landed in front of them staring as they backed away in shock. Kala glared lightly, she isn't that short, 5'4 is an average height but then again, he's a dragon everything to him is small.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked in awe as he observed the dragon before him.

"You're gift Merlin, was given to you for a reason. Same goes for you Kala, though I recall telling you that once a long time ago." The Great Dragon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So there is a reason. Kala, have you met him before?" Merlin asked Kala hurt that she didn't tell him.

"It was a long time ago when I met the Great Dragon when he told me about yours and Arthur's destiny. I only play the a small roll, to help protect you and Arthur with my life." Kala said staring straight into Merlin's blue eyes, to show him that she was serious.

"Kala's right. Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The Great Dragon said nodding in agreement with Kala.

"Right, sure" Merlin said not believing the dragon.

"But He faces many threats from friend and foe alike." The Great Dragon said wisely.

"I don't see what this has to do with me, and why does Kala have to help protect me and Arthur?" Merlin asks resisting that what the Great Dragon is saying might be true. Look at him; he's talking to a dragon. He always heard that dragons were dangerous creatures.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion. There will be times where you and Arthur will need assistance and in need of rescuing and that's where Kala comes along. That's why she was sent away, so that she can help you with your magic and show you different spells." The Great Dragon said trying to make sense to Merlin.

"No. No, you're wrong about this." Merlin said trying to deny what the dragon was saying.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"I'm serious. If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

"Merlin, as much as I haven't liked how Arthur has been treating you and anybody else. That doesn't call for him dying, there's still a chance that he might…well, mature." Kala said softly, trying to get him to see reason.

The Great Dragon chuckled loudly, "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And non of us can escape it no matter how hard you try."

"No, no way, no. There must be another Arthur, because this one's an idiot." Merlin said disbelieving.

"Arthur is an idiot Merlin, I'll give you that. But given the time, it could be your destiny to change that. Maybe you're the one to help him become wiser and less of an idiotic prat." Kala said smiling lightly. The Great Dragon laughed loudly and he flies off. Merlin sees this and tries to call back the dragon for more answers.

"Well that was helpful." Merlin said sarcastically and Kala only shrugged.

"Well, I'm here to help." Kala said lightly as she grabbed a hold of Merlin's arm. "Hold your breath, I'm going to jump us back to your room. Gaius should still be asleep."

Merlin did what she asked and before he knew it he was in his room and he looked towards his friend. "That was amazing." Merlin said in awe as Kala chuckled. Merlin went to his bed to take a nap and Kala jumped to her room to catch a little bit more sleep as well.

* * *

Kala woke up a little early and she got dressed into a light dark brown wool dress with inch thin shoulder straps and underneath she wore a long sleeve cream colored shirt with her semi long dark brown hair hanging loose and in her boots she had two daggers strapped to them in case of emergencies. She headed downstairs where Gaius told her to wait as he went upstairs to fetch Merlin. Kala looked towards her bow and arrows where it still stood next to Gaius' bed. She looked towards them with sadness. She missed having her trusted bow and arrow with her at all times. She looked up when she heard Merlin walking down the stairs holding a bottle and towards her with him mumbling, "I know the feeling."

"Potion goes to Morgana?" Kala asks even though she knows the answer. Merlin nodded and they both walked out the door towards Morgana's chambers. They walked in silence and before either of them knew it, they were at Morgana's chambers.

Merlin sees the door open and when him and Kala entered they saw Morgana walking towards her changing screen while talking. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." Morgana said from behind the screen. Merlin looked shock that she was actually talking to him. "Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

Merlin's face fell when he realized that Morgana had mistaken him for her maidservant. Kala had to hold back a laugh nudging Merlin around to face the other way before grabbing the dress and handing it to Morgana over the screen. "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana said as she began changing but when she heard silence she asks, "Well does it?"

Kala stood still for a moment wondering what she should do before she decided to mimic Gwen and said, "Mmm-mmm."

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." Morgana said oblivious to the fact that the person she is talking to wasn't her friend and maid.

Kala looked towards Merlin who had turned to face her and mouth to him, "What should I do?" But she turned back around and mimicked Gwen again with another, "Mmm-mmm." When Morgana had asked another question.

"Where are you?" Morgana asked curiously as she noticed the lack of response from Gwen. Kala turned around and quickly held up a cloak to try to cover both her and Merlin from sight.

"Here." Kala said softly trying to make her voice sound like Gwen's. Kala peaked from the side to see that Morgana had once again turned away from their direction. Kala dropped the cloak on the chair and both her and Merlin began to quietly walk out of the room, but before either of them had been able to make an escape Morgana called out.

"I need some help with this fastening." Morgana said politely. Kala and Merlin looked at each other not knowing what to do, even though Kala would help Morgana if she ever asked for it, but right now, Morgana thinks her maid is in the room. It would be weird if all of a sudden she is there helping her friend. Both Kala and Merlin hesitate still unknowing as to what to do. "Gwen? Are you there?"

"I'm here." Gwen said from behind Merlin and Kala. Both turned around silently and Kala quickly launched herself into a hug with Gwen. Gwen hugged back but quickly pulled back and mouthed to Merlin and Kala, "What are you two doing here?"

Kala and Merlin motioned towards Morgana and suddenly Gwen got the picture as she walked towards where Morgana was. Gwen laughed silently and turned back around to face her friends to see Kala motioning to the potion and Morgana as she set the potion on the side table. Gwen nods as Kala and Merlin made their escape laughing softly.

"Well that was awkward, huh, Merlin?" Kala said laughing as they went to retrieve the herbs that Gaius had asked for. Merlin laughed and nodded his head.

* * *

A blonde servant girl knocks on Lady Helens door holding a bowl of fruit and when Lady Helen opened the door, the girl curtsies and holds up the bowl of fruit. "Lady Helen. Compliments of the King."

"Come in." Lady Helen said as she walked over to where the servant girl had set the fruit and picked up a red apple. "So sweet. How will I ever repay him?"

"When he hears you sing. Surely that will be more than enough won't it? I really am looking forward to the performance, I heard that you have such a wonderful voice." The servant girl said as she smiled towards Lady Helen and she walks around the room tidying it up a bit. Lady Helen agreed as she took a bite of the apple. "I absolutely love singing. I sing all the time when I can. My betrothed said that I have a voice of a fallen angel."

The servant girl reached to pull off the cloth that hangs on the mirror, but when she does, she sees the reflection of the old witch women instead of the face of Lady Helen. She lets out a gasp and then tries to flee the room but was stopped when Lady Helen tightly grabbed her arm and began to kill her. Once the servant girl was dead, Lady Helen looked at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Gaius walked into the banquet hall with his two wards and both Kala and Merlin noticed Arthur making fun of Merlin with his friends. Merlin looked away in slight irritation but Kala kept looking towards Arthur with a frown on her face. Arthur turns around and sees Kala and when he notices her frowning so he walked over to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any harm. Its nice to see you here Kala. Even if you are here to work." Arthur said making an effort to not seem insulting. Kala laughed slightly and was about to reply when she noticed Arthur's gaze turning away from her. She followed his gaze and saw Morgana walking in the room wearing a stunningly maroon colored dress. Kala then notices Merlin's gaze following Morgana as well.

"Merlin, Kala. Remember, you're here to work." Gaius said to his wards. Merlin and Kala nodded while Arthur abandoned the side of his long lost friend to talk to Morgana. Neither of them noticed Gwen walking up behind them as she began to speak.

"They look great don't they?" Gwen said to her friends referring to Arthur and Morgana.

"Yeah." Merlin and Kala said at the same time earning a laugh from Gwen, she wonders if they know that they do that a lot.

"I guess some people are just born to be King and Queen." Gwen said as if she was stating a fact.

"No." Merlin said suddenly.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur? Kala here maybe." Gwen said to Kala teasingly causing her blush slightly at the thought of marrying her old friend. That would be absurd, why would Arthur want to marry a girl like her? He hasn't seen her in eleven years and their reunion hasn't gone to well. Kala looked towards Arthur with a slightly sad look, knowing that she has no place in his future, knowing her luck she might die trying to save the prat from being killed.

Merlin chuckled and looks towards Gwen, "Come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those 'real rough, tough, save the world' kind of men." Merlin said teasingly.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen said flirting with a smile.

"Gwen believe me, I'm not ordinary." Merlin said laughing slightly while smiling.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously." Gwen said trying to cover up her flirting. "I mean, I like ordinary men like you in general."

Kala chuckled softly knowing that Gwen tried to flirt with Merlin who was totally oblivious to it due to him gazing at the stunningly beautiful Morgana. Morgana practically has every man's eyes on her and with every woman here wanting to be just as beautiful as her.

Celebratory horns played and everyone took their place in their respected areas, Merlin and Kala off to the side in the corner, as King Uther made his grand entrance down to his seat at the head of the room between his son Arthur and his ward Morgana. Uther stood in front of them saying, "We have enjoyed twenty, wonderful years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Lady Helen walks in and stands of the wooden stage as the people in the banquet hall applauded and took their seats. She smiles at the crowd and begins to sing a lullaby kind of song. As she's sing, Merlin and Kala notice the crowd drifting off to sleep and they quickly covered their ears from the sound. Cobwebs started forming with the candles blowing out as Lady Helen was walking towards the Kings table.

Kala nudges Merlin in his side with her hands still covering her ears and she motioned to Lady Helen staring at Arthur who fell asleep. Lady Helen pulls out a dagger from her golden sleeve and gets ready to throw the dagger, but Merlin quickly uses magic to make the chandelier fall on her causing her to drop the dagger and stop singing.

Everybody started waking up and looking around confused as to what happened. Arthur, and Uther wide awake now looks around as well and they stood up to see what was once Lady Helen now an old woman who is Ms. Collins. Merlin and Kala notices the old woman grabbing the dagger and getting ready to throw it, Merlin quickly runs to Arthur and pulls him out of the way just in time from being killed. But Ms. Collins grabbed another dagger and was about to throw it but Kala was fast enough to pull out her own dagger and threw it at the old witch's head killing her before she was able to successfully throw the dagger at Arthur.

Merlin and Kala sighed in relief, both thinking the same thing, "_That was close."_ The King walked to Merlin and Kala shocked and happy.

"You two saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid to the both of you." Uther said was honesty while Arthur stared at Merlin and Kala shocked.

"Oh, well…erm." Merlin and Kala mumbled at the same time not know what to say.

"Don't be so modest you two. You both shall be rewarded for your bravery." Uther insisted to Gaius' wards.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlin said with his hands behind his back looking down at the ground while Kala stared at Arthur in concern, he did after all almost died…twice.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Uther said not taking a 'no' for an answer. Merlin tries to say something but Uther quickly said, "You, young man, shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

The crowd applauded as Arthur exclaimed, "Father!"

"And you young lady, don't think I didn't recognize you. You were briefly friends with my son and ward. I also heard about your talent with a bow and arrow and now I see knife throwing as well. Tell me, are you also handy with a sword?" Uther asks Kala with a slight smile.

"Yes…" Kala said unsure of where this was going. King Uther nodded happy with the response.

"Then you shall be warded as Arthur's training assistant, help him with whatever he needs." Uther said with a smile as he walks away leaving Kala there standing shocked. She turned towards Merlin and Arthur who weren't facing each other unhappily.

"I guess you will be seeing more of us Arthur." Kala said trying to lighten the unhappy mood that was between the three of them. Arthur turns to Kala and smiled lightly at her before glaring at Merlin. Kala looked towards Gwen who was clapping but she had a pity smile on her face, Kala shrugged and chuckled lightly. It seems like the Great Dragon was right. We can't run from destiny.

* * *

Merlin and Kala were in his room talking at the small table in his room while staring into the candle, not believing how their night went both having a position in the royal household, as a servant and training assistant for Prince Arthur himself. It was destiny's way for keeping the three of them together.

Gaius knocks on Merlin's door and enters saying, "Seems like you two are a hero."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Kala said jokingly and Merlin chuckled in agreement.

"No, I knew from the moment I met you Merlin. When you saved my life, remember? And Kala you were always born to be a hero for those you care about." Gaius said seriously.

"But, that was magic." Merlin said stating the obvious.

"And now, it seems like we have finally found a use for it." Gaius said but he noticed Merlin's confused face. "I saw how you saved Arthur's life. And your magic is that purpose, to help Arthur."

"My destiny…" Merlin said softly starting at his guardian slowly starting to accept his destiny.

"Indeed. Now, this book has been given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be more of use to you that it was for me." Gaius said handing Merlin a heavy book that was covered in red cloth. Merlin opens up the book and stares at Gaius in shock.

"But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius said seriously at Merlin.

"I will study every word." Merlin said promising looking at Gaius with appreciation with a big smile.

"I will help you in every way that I can Merlin. I promise you that." Kala said as she put her hand on her friends shoulder as a symbol that she will always be there for him. Merlin nods his head thanking her. There was knocking at the front door and all three of them looks towards the sound.

"Merlin, Kala! Prince Arthur wants you two right away!" One of the guards yelled from down stairs. Merlin and Kala groaned, dreading of what Arthur wants.

"Your destiny's calling. You two better find out what he wants." Gaius said as he shooed Merlin and Kala out of the room. Kala and Merlin looked towards each other and smiled, knowing that they will get through this destiny together and they walked out the door to see what Arthur wants.

* * *

A/N: Well this is my first Merlin story. I was inspired to write one when I started to watch the show and reading some OC stories. If some of the content seems/sounds familiar to other stories, then I'm sorry and I will do my best to change it. I hope it turned out all right and that my OC isn't a Mary Sue. This story is kind of a cross over to the movie Jumper, but this story will follow the show for the most part while Kala's past comes forth. Can't have her to be boring right? I picture her skill with a bow and arrow to be like BBC's Robin Hood's. As you noticed, this chapter in one full episode and I want to try to keep each episode one chapter, but if it proves to be a little difficult for me, I might break it into parts. I will try to update once every two weeks or so, because this chapter took me about two weeks to write. But it all depends on how much I write between going to school, homework and studying. I must say, this chapter was fun to write and I look forward to writing the next chapter.


	2. Valiant

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Merlin or anything from the movie, Jumper. I only own my OC, Kala.

Chapter Two: Valiant

A man walks through a dark shop, looking behind him casually to see if anyone is following as he heads up to a counter where a middle aged man sits. The man looks down and casually says, "I understand you have a shield for me."

The merchant smiles and motions for the man to follow him around back, when they entered the back room he holds up a yellow shield with fierce green snakes painted on. "With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you'll win." The merchant said with confidence.

The man nodded as he commands, "Show me how it works."

"Certainly." The merchant says smiling before he says an incantation. From the incantation, the three snakes from the shield hisses while it becomes alive from the shield. The man takes a step back as the merchant begins to talk. "When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, and the snakes strikes. Your opponent will then be paralyzed. The snakes are under your command, they will do anything you want them to."

The man grabs the shield as he looks at the snakes, "Anything?"

"Just say the word." Both the merchant and the man begin to laugh.

"Kill him." The man said as the merchants smile slipped off his face when the snakes attack him. The man looks towards the man before turning to leave the shop.

The man hops on his horse and he heads to Camelot dressed in clothes of a knight. By the time he reached there it was morning and he heads for the registration table dropping his shield on the table. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament."

"Welcome to Camelot." The man behind the registration table said as he registers Valiant. Valiant smiled mysteriously as he looks at his shield.

* * *

Kala woke up early and quickly dresses in her brown woolen dress with a long sleeved cream-colored shirt, and under her dress she's wearing black pants with knee high black boots that holds her two knifes. Since she's still banned from carrying her trusted bow and arrows, orders from Gaius, she's taken to keeping her knifes out of sight but with her at all times. Kala jumps to Merlin's room to find him still asleep.

"Wake up Merlin! We're going to be late and you still have to wake up Arthur. Remember we have to help him train for this stupid tournament." Kala yelled as she kicked the side of Merlin's bed. She's dreading this tournament, knowing destiny, something bad is going to happen.

Merlin turned his head away from Kala and mumbles, "I'm up…I'm up…"

After a few minuets, Merlin still refuses to get out of bed Kala walks outside to grab two cups of water and she went back to Merlin's room and dumps the water over his head. Merlin sits straight up and glares at Kala, he turns his head to look outside and his eyes went wide.

"I'm late! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Merlin yelled as he scrambled out of bed and rushes to get dressed.

"I did, you just refused to get out of bed." Kala said as she walked out of his room and down the stairs. She waits by the door as Gaius shakes his head while he works, she opens the door as Merlin rushes out and they both head to Arthur's chambers.

"You're late Merlin." Arthur said already dressed for the day ready to train.

"Sorry Arthur." Merlin said as Arthur began tossing stuff towards him to carry.

"I was thinking we should train outside of the castle walls." Kala said crossing her arms as she leans against the wall.

"Sounds good." Arthur said nodding his head as he tries not to notice how beautiful she looked as she leaned against the wall. The three of them walked outside and Kala helped Merlin carry some of the weapons seeing that he was struggling over the weight of it.

When they reached the spot they wanted Kala grabs Merlin and beings to put armor on him. "What are you doing? This is your job? You're supposed to help him train." Merlin asks confused and slightly panicked, he really doesn't feel like being on the receiving end of the attacks as places a helmet on his head and hands him a shield.

"Well for one, you were a pain in the ass to wake up this morning. Two, I won't always be her to help train Arthur." Kala said as she then hands him a sword. Merlin stumbles with it and Kala tries really hard not to laugh.

"Ready?" Arthur asks impatiently.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asks even though he already knows the answer.

"Not really." Arthur and Kala said at the same time as Arthur had his back towards Merlin and he starts swinging his sword and Kala stood off to the side.

"Great…" Merlin muttered as he draws his sword.

"Merlin, he's going to attack you and you just try to block off his attacks." Kala said as she motions for Arthur to begin. Poor Merlin doesn't know what just happened, he tries to block off Arthur's attacks but keeps getting hit in the head.

"Come on Merlin. You aren't even trying." Arthur yells.

"I am!" Merlin said as he yelped from being hit.

Kala shakes her head before sighing; "This is going to be a long morning…once more!" Kala yelled, Merlin looks towards her pleadingly before Arthur attacks him again.

"Come on Merlin! I've got a tournament to win." Arthur said looking impatiently at his new manservant.

"Can we stop now please?" Merlin asks pleadingly as he backs away a little. After another fifteen minuets of training the attacks finally stop with Merlin groaning on the ground.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur said mildly impressed.

"Is it over?" Merlin said hopefully.

"Sorry Merlin, but that was just the warm up." Kala said laughing as she holds up two maces.

"How's your mace work coming along?" Arthur said laughing as well when he grabbed the mace from Kala's hands and starts swinging it over his head.

Merlin sighs and collapses on the ground with another groan. Kala shakes her head and looks towards Arthur. "How about we give him a few minuets to rest." Kala suggested still holding onto the mace and grabbing Merlin's shield.

"Then how else am I going to train? I can't train when he's down there resting." Arthur argued.

"I'm your training assistant right? I'm more than qualified to help you train for the tournament." Kala said as she swung her mace to the side.

"But…you're a girl. You're not even wearing the proper armor or anything." Arthur said trying to get out of sparing with her. Kala rolled her eyes and swung the mace towards him and Arthur quickly pulled up his shield protecting him from her attack. Kala smirked as she continued to swing her mace. Arthur smirked as well and for the next hour they trained with the mace. Kala almost jumped a few times out of reflex when the mace almost hit her on the side.

"You're pretty good." Arthur complimented as he stopped swinging as he smiling lightly at his friend.

"Thanks, I guess all those years of training really pulled off. You're almost as good as me. A few more years and you might beat me and being a girl doesn't mean anything." Kala said teasingly.

"Please, it's the other way around Kala. I was just going easy on you." Arthur said not wanting to admit that Kala almost beat him. He was curious as to where she trained; he stored away the thought to ask her later.

Kala laughed as she drops the mace and shield near Merlin's head startling him awake. "Your turn Merlin." Merlin groans as he picked up the mace and shield as he stood up preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

Kala and Merlin walked in Gaius' chambers late at night exhausted on Merlin's part. Kala still looked to have energy to spare, though deep down she was tired as well. Gaius laughed when he saw the state Merlin was in. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant and training assistant?" Gaius asked his wards.

"Do you hear clanging?" Merlin asked seriously as he pats his head. He heads to the table ands sits exhausted and Gaius starts massaging his shoulders.

"That's just you Merlin." Kala said sitting across from him as she pushed some books towards him.

"It was horrible, Kala almost had Arthur kill me! I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Kala can you help me, please" Merlin begged towards his friend. Kala nodded as she ate a piece of bread. Merlin looked at Kala gratefully and then looked at the book Kala put in front of him and said an incantation that caused the book to open to the place where he needed to read.

Gaius stopped massaging Merlin's shoulders and slapped him upside the head, "Oi! What have I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd open the book myself." Merlin said defending himself.

"Never mind your arms, what do I do if you get caught? And don't think I haven't noticed you jumping Kala." Gaius said with a glare towards Kala's direction. Kala shrugged not denying the fact that she jumps.

"What would you do?" Merlin and Kala asked at the same time.

Gaius chuckled lightly and said, "Well you two make sure it doesn't happen, for all of our sakes."

After ten minuets of silence Merlin looks up from the book angrily, "We save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant and Kala ends up as his training assistant. How is that fair?"

"I actually don't mind my job…sort of." Kala muttered as she remembered the few times she'd almost jump when she sparred with Arthur. She really needs to have more control over her ability; she can't afford Arthur to find out just yet.

"Well aside from Kala, I hate my job." Merlin complained.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." Gaius said lightly.

"Sure, almost jumping at random times when Arthur hits you with the mace, that's fun." Kala said sarcastically.

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties." Merlin said with a scoff. Gaius shook his head at the complaints of his wards.

"We all have our duties, even Arthur." Gaius said focusing on Merlin's sore shoulders.

"It must be so hard for him." Kala said with fake sympathy.

"With all the girls and the glory." Merlin finished after Kala with the same level of fake sympathy.

"He is future king. People expect so much from him. From what I understand, he is under a lot of pressure." Gaius said putting more pressure of Merlin's right shoulder.

"That makes the three of us." Merlin yelped as Kala winced at the sight.

* * *

The next morning Kala and Merlin headed to Gwen's house carrying Arthur's armor. Kala knocked on the door and smiled when Gwen answered it. "Good morning Gwen."

"Good morning you two. What can I help you with?" Gwen asked as she let you two friends in the house.

"I tried explaining to Merlin here, on how to put on armor, but he's being difficult." Kala said glaring lightly at Merlin.

"I'm not being difficult, you just stink at explaining." Merlin shot back glaring. Kala and Merlin were in middle of a glare showdown when Gwen decided to break it up.

"Okay, okay, Merlin stand here and I will explain to you which part of the armor goes where as I put it on you." Gwen said as she guided Merlin to stand where she wanted. "So you've got voiders on the arms. The hauberk goes over your chest." Gwen said explaining as she pats on armor with Merlin nodding.

"Chest, arms, chest." Merlin muttered, repeating everything in his head.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Gwen said handing Merlin the helmet.

"I don't know Gwen, that's debatable." Kala said teasingly as she leaned against the table.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out." Merlin said denying what Kala said as he playfully glared at Kala. Gwen laughed as Merlin put on the helmet.

"How come you're better at this then me, and better at explaining it then Kala?" Merlin asked amazed as he smiled at Gwen.

"Hey, I am good at explaining. You just suck at listening…" Kala said as she playfully punched Merlin's shoulder.

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad." Gwen said with a slight frown.

Merlin animatedly shook his head in disagreement. "No! It's brilliant!"

"Yeah, I agree with Merlin. Your knowledge with armor is amazing and you're really patient when you were showing Merlin." Kala said as she gave Gwen a side hug. Gwen laughed and hugged back her friend, it was nice having two new friends in her life, and it makes her day a little less lonely.

* * *

Down in the training grounds Arthur stands impatiently as Merlin struggles to put on the voiders on Arthurs arm. "You do know the tournament starts today"

"Yes, sire." Kala and Merlin said at the same time and Merlin checks the rest of the armor.

"Are you nervous?" Kala asked as she holds the helmet staring at her friend with curiosity.

"I don't get nervous." Arthur said lying; Kala could tell that he was nervous, if only a little bit. Arthur had become an expert at hiding his real feelings over the years; he can't afford to show his people that he holds fear or nervousness; he wants his people to look up to him and respect him and most importantly, make his father proud.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous. I'm pretty sure Kala gets nervous when she fights." Merlin said innocently.

"There's nothing for Kala to be nervous about, she's never been in a tournament and I highly doubt she gets nervous from simple sparing." Arthur said getting even more impatient.

"But-" Merlin said before he got interrupted.

"Will you shut up?!" Arthur snapped. Kala frowned, she noticed the more Merlin talked about being nervous and fighting, the more agitated Arthur got. She laughed to herself at the fact that Arthur was loosing his cool.

Merlin walks over to grab Arthur's red cape and quickly ties it on while Kala handed Arthur his helmet. Kala looks towards Merlin and then at the sword waiting for Merlin to realize that he forgot the most important tool.

"Great. Yeah. I think you're all set." Merlin said proud of himself. Arthur and Kala stared at Merlin with an expectant look.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked, Merlin looked confused as he looked Arthur over and shakes his head. "My sword. Honestly Kala, I thought you were going to help Merlin."

"Sorry, Sire." Kala said sarcastically, she knew that Merlin was trying his best.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I guess you'll be needing that." Merlin said as he quickly retrieved the sword and before he was able to hand it to Arthur, he just grabs it out of his hands and marches off away from Merlin and Kala.

"That went well." Merlin muttered as he looked at Kala. Kala shakes her head and they both went to follow Arthur.

"I do get nervous, I get nervous everyday I walk outside of my room." Kala said after a few minuets of silence.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked as he looked at Kala curiously.

"There's people out there who want people like me dead, they will stop at nothing to do so. They will kill everyone I know and those who stand in their way. Its much like what Uther is doing to those who practice magic." Kala explained as they reached the tournament grounds.

"Who are these people?" Merlin asked softly so that no one around them could hear.

"Paladins." Was all Kala said before she stood off to the side of the entrance as the knights entered the arena the crowd talking in excitement.

King Uther walks in front of the knights proudly as he says, "Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." At the table a man opens a box revealing the gold pieces. "It is in combat that we learn a knights true nature. Whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward. Let the tournament begin!"

The crowd erupts with excitement and cheers as the knights leave the arena. Before Uther left the arena he stops by Arthur and whispers, "I trust that you will make me proud."

Arthur nodded trying to calm his nerves and the guards took the two knights capes and him and the other knight begins fighting. Kala and Merlin cheer as loudly as they can, trying to encourage Arthur. During the fight, Arthur could hear Merlin and Kala cheering, and that motivated him even more to try and win the fight. He couldn't let their hard work be for nothing. As Arthur's opponent falls to the ground, the crowd cheers at his victory.

Near a tent, Arthur, Merlin and Kala stood watching the fighting of the other knights continue. "Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." Merlin said softly and Kala nodded in agreement. Something seems odd about Valiant and Merlin and Kala cant quite put their finger on it. Kala looks over Arthur's shield to see what exactly needs repairing and Valiant walks over to Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories day? It appears that you trained well." Valiant said with forced politeness and looks towards Kala with smile which Kala ignored.

"Likewise." Arthur said as he casually took a step in front of Kala not fully trusting this Knight Valiant.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant said as he walked off with his servant. Arthur, Kala and Merlin's eyes followed Valiant not really knowing what to make of the knight.

"Creep." Merlin said randomly and Kala and Arthur looked at him with a slight smile. The three shared a slight laugh before Arthur tried to cover up the fact that he shared a laugh with his servant.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail. Kala shall help you." Arthur commanded as he walked away from his two friends. Kala and Merlin groaned as they packed everything up and headed for home.

* * *

Kala and Merlin sat on his bed working, well magically working. Kala was repairing the shield while Merlin used magic to do the rest of the chores while reading his spell book and Kala occasionally quizzing him. The two were absorbed with what they were doing that when Gaius walked in he saw everything being done magically. Kala stopped working and quickly nudged Merlin's foot and everything fell to the ground.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius said even though he already knew the answer.

"No." Merlin denied weakly.

"What's all this then?" Gaius said pointing around him. Merlin and Kala shrugged.

Gaius sighed and pointed to the door behind him, "Well, I just came to tell you both that supper is ready."

Merlin and Kala nodded and laughed lightly as they got up and walked down stairs to eat. As they were eating Merlin randomly asked, "So who exactly are Paladins?"

Kala froze, almost forgetting that she mentioned them to Merlin, she set down her fork and looked at Merlin with seriousness. "They want us dead, like I said before. They've been hunting Jumpers for centuries; they feel that Jumpers holds too much power and that we should be exterminated. It was risky me even coming back here. Paladins are smart, fast, and organized and no matter what, they will kill us, and all those who stand against them. King Uther would love them; they hold the same feelings towards those who are different. Most people like me, live without family and friends. Jumpers have to be careful of whom they know and where they use their ability. That's one of the reasons why Gaius doesn't want me jumping all the time. For all we know Paladins could be living here in Camelot. It's a never ending war between Jumpers and Paladins…"

Merlin just stayed quiet, absorbing everything his friend had just said to him. In so many ways, they were alike. Gaius had taken to going to bed before Kala explained whom Paladins are. Merlin finally holds a new understanding as to why Gaius was really protective of them; they don't know whose lurking about waiting to catch them in the act of jumping or using magic. The rest of the supper they ate in silence and retreated to their own rooms.

* * *

All the knights stood in line to meet King Uther and his ward Lady Morgana, Valiant walked up to Morgana and kissed her hand, "My Lady."

"I saw your competing today." Morgana said with a smile.

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast." Valiant said with a charming smile.

"That's correct."

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." Valiant said as Morgana smiled and nodded her head before he walked off. When Morgana turned her head back towards the rest of the knights in line Arthur walked up in front of her.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant. If I saw correctly, I think I saw Kala look at him impressed as well." Morgana said teasingly, she knew for a fact that the look she saw on Kala's face when Valiant was fighting was not a look of impressed, but Arthur didn't know that.

"They're not the only ones, and I don't think Kala was impressed." Arthur muttered, feeling a little jealous at the thought of Kala being impressed with Valiant, but not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"You're not jealous are you?" Morgana said with a teasing smile.

"I don't see anything to be jealous of." Arthur grumbled before walking off.

"I hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament." Morgana mumbled to Gwen.

"Surely you don't mean that." Gwen said with disbelief.

"Yes I do." Morgana said turning back to greet the rest of the knights.

* * *

Kala and Merlin walked through the morning air as they headed for the armory to pick up Arthur's armor. Before either of them went to grab the armor, they heard a hissing sound from behind them. "Hello? Is someone there?" Merlin called out.

They both walked towards the sound and they saw the snakes one Valiant's shield blink. As Kala and Merlin were about to touch the shield, a sword was held out in front of them. "Can I help you two with something?" Valiant said annoyed.

"Nope, we're good. We were just gathering our master's armor for today." Kala said calmly.

"Then you'd best be on your guy's way." Valiant said as he slowly pulled away his sword and Merlin chuckled nervously and him and Kala gathered up Arthur's armor.

"Right yeah, no problem." Merlin said as they left the armory in a hurry. Once they reached outside they both looked at each other nervously.

"I really don't trust him Merlin." Kala muttered as they headed up stairs towards Arthur's chambers and Merlin nodded in agreement. When they entered Arthur's chambers they laid out the armor neatly and waited patiently for Arthur to walk in. Arthur stared at the armor impressed, not believing that his idiot servant managed to do everything in one night.

"You two did this on your own?" Arthur asked the two.

Merlin and Kala nodded and said simultaneously, "Yes, Sire."

"Now lets see if you can get me into the armor without forgetting anything Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically. Merlin smirked and confidently dressed Arthur in his armor. Kala stood there watching impressed and Arthur looked impressed as well. "That was much better. Not that it could have gotten any worse."

"I'm a fast learner." Merlin said smugly with his arms crossed and Kala laughed lightly. Arthur shot her a quick glance before looking towards Merlin.

"I hope for your sake that's true." Arthur said giving Merlin a pointed look.

"Good luck." Merlin and Kala said at the same time smiling. Arthur gave them a look of tolerance before walking out. He hated the fact that they talked at the same time sometimes, it made it seem like they are really close. But Arthur got the feeling that Merlin and Kala only see each other as brother and sister, but only time could tell to see if that was true.

Kala and Merlin walked behind Arthur as he made his entrance in the arena. Merlin and Kala looked from the side entrance smiling as Gaius walked up behind them. "Is it my imagination or are you two enjoying yourselves?" Gaius asked smugly.

"It…it isn't totally horrible all the time." Merlin admitted.

Kala laughed, "Its hilarious to see Arthur yell at Merlin for every little thing."

Merlin shot Kala a look before cheering when Arthur begins fighting his opponent and a few minuets later wins. Merlin and Kala watched quietly when they saw Valiant fight a knight. They turned to walk towards Arthur and as they turned back around to face the arena they saw the knight unmoving.

"I think he's badly hurt." Kala said to both Arthur and Merlin. Gaius quickly walks to the fallen knight with his medical bag in hand as Valiant walked around smiling. After Kala and Merlin were dismissed, they quickly walked into Gaius' chambers dropping the armor and the table and walked over to Gaius and the sick knight.

"How is he?" Merlin asked concerned as he stood next to Gaius with Kala following suit.

"It's odd…here look at this you two." Gaius said pointing at the knight's neck as Merlin and Kala leaned over to examine it. "See these two small wounds. It looks like a snakebite."

"How could be have been bitten by a snake?" Kala asked confused.

Merlin nodded before adding, "He was injured in the sword fight."

"But the symptoms are consistent with the poisoning. Slow pulse, fever and paralysis." Gaius said before standing up.

"Can you heal him?" Merlin asked as he looked up at Gaius.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." Gaius said explaining.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin questioned further.

"Then there won't be anything more that Gaius could do…he will die." Kala said understanding as she continued to look at the knight.

Merlin then blurted out, "He was fighting Knight Valiant."

"What was that?" Gaius asked not hearing him clearly.

Kala looked towards Merlin shocked and both quickly said, "Nothing." Before walking out of Gaius' chambers.

Once they were out of Gaius' chambers Kala whispered to Merlin, "Do you think Valiant's shield caused this?"

Merlin nodded as he spotted Valiant walking towards his guest chamber holding his shield. He looked towards Kala motioning for her to be quiet as he pointed towards the direct Valiant went. Kala and Merlin silently followed Valiant to hear him say, "Dinner time."

Merlin and Kala saw Valiant holding a mouse over the shield with the snakes alive. Kala gasped and both she and Merlin took a step back only to knock something over. They threw each other a look and Kala quickly grabbed Merlin's arm and they jumped into Gaius' chambers. Merlin fell to the ground gasping for air, and Kala patted him on the back.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to tell you to hold your breath." Kala apologized; Merlin stared at her nodding silently telling her that it was okay. Merlin felt that, that was the most horrible but free feeling experience that he has ever felt. Gaius rushed over a little peeved when he saw that Kala jumped in the room with Merlin, he quickly looked over at his sleeping patient and turned back towards his wards.

"What in blazes is going on?" Gaius demanded with his arms crossed as he waited for Merlin to catch his breath.

"We've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive." Kala explained as she continued to pat Merlin's back softly.

"He's using magic." Merlin finished as he got his breathing under control.

"Are you two sure?" Gaius asked as he handed Merlin a cup of water and Merlin nodded.

"The snake ate a mouse, one swallow, straight down. Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed." Merlin said explaining.

"It must have been one of the snakes from the shield." Kala said right after Merlin and she faced him and they both said at the same time, "We have to tell Arthur."

Gaius shook his head, "Is there any chance that you two might have been mistaken?"

"No, I know what magic looks like, and what we saw was definitely magic." Merlin said as him and Kala walked towards the door.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe us?" Kala asked crossing her arms.

"I fear that you two will find yourselves in a lot of trouble. How will you two explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter?" Kala said looked straight towards Gaius.

"He's using magic to cheat in the tournament." Merlin said finishing Kala's sentence.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of a servant and a training assistant over a word of a knight." Gaius said in a loud whisper.

"What? So we say won't count for anything?" Merlin demanded leaning over the table with his hands.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is." Gaius said apologetically towards his two wards. Merlin and Kala sighed as they walked towards their rooms.

* * *

In the morning Kala and Merlin stood next to Arthur in silence as they observed a servant using a small step ladder to put a helmet on a tall knight. "Are you telling us that you've got to fight that?" Merlin said in disbelief.

"Yes. And he's strong as a bear-" Arthur said before he got interrupted by Kala.

"But he's slow." Arthur looked at her and nodded, indicating that what she said was true.

Merlin looked like he understood and said, "Ah…and you're fast."

Arthur looked towards Kala and Merlin smug, "Exactly."

Merlin and Kala smiled lightly as they patted Arthur's shoulders before he walked off towards the arena. Kala looked towards the direction Morgana and Gwen were sitting. "It looks like Morgana is worried." Kala said towards Merlin nudging him but he was too focused on watching Valiant and his shield.

Gaius walked up to them and said, "How are you two getting along?"

Kala shrugged as Merlin said, "Fine. Just doing our jobs. Minding our own business."

The tournament went on with Arthur winning against the tall knight, and Valiant winning his match. Merlin and Kala looked at the scoreboard cautiously as they saw whom Arthur was going to fight in the final.

"Valiant is going to fight Arthur in the final." Merlin muttered to both Gaius and Kala.

Kala nodded and said the next horrible words with a sad frown, "He'll use the shield to kill Arthur."

* * *

Kala walked towards Arthur's chambers, hoping to talk to him before he went to dine with his father and the other knights. Just before she was able to knock on his door, the door opened revealing Arthur. "Kala, I didn't call for you." Arthur said as he closed his door behind him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you is all." Kala said as she walked beside him to the direction of the council chambers. Arthur looked towards her shocked but motioned for her to continue. "I don't think you should fight Knight Valiant. There's something about him that I don't trust. Something tells me that he doesn't fight fair. I just…I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't like or trust the guy either, but unless you provide me proof, then I will believe you. But that won't stop me from fighting him. There's nothing to worry about Kala." Arthur said trying to sound reassuring before he walked into the council chambers.

Kala just leaned against the wall thinking about what she and Merlin could do to provide proof; just then Merlin came walking in her direction quietly. "What are you up to Merlin?"

"Is Valiant in there?" Merlin mumbled quietly. Kala looked inside and looked back towards Merlin with a nod.

Merlin looked towards her with a look of determination and pulled her towards the direction of Valiant's chambers. Outside of Valiant's chamber doors, he muttered a spell and the door unlocked. Kala pulled a sword from the rack near the door and held it in front of the shield. They both stood in front of the shield waiting for something to happen. Footsteps were heard and the door rattled. Kala grabbed Merlin's arm preparing herself to jump if need be. The footsteps fainted away and Merlin and Kala heard hissing, they slowly turned around. Before Kala had a chance to slice the head off, Merlin grabbed another sword and with a swift movement, the snake fell to the ground. Kala and Merlin drop their swords and Kala carefully grabs the snake's head and both took off running towards Gaius' chambers.

When they entered Gaius' chambers, Merlin held out the snakehead. "Here, this is the snake that came out of Valiant's shield and bit Ewan."

Gaius' drew out the snake venom and held up the vile, "I'll get started on preparing the antidote."

"We're going to tell Arthur." Kala said as she and Merlin headed for the door.

"You'll need this." Gaius said tossing the head. "And Merlin, Kala, what you two did was very brave." Merlin and Kala nodded as they headed for Arthur's chambers.

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Kala asked outside of Arthur's door.

Merlin shrugged, "Only one way to find out." Kala sighed and knocked on the door, once they heard that they could enter, Merlin placed he head on Arthurs table and explained how they got the snakehead.

"You? You chopped its head off?" Arthur said with disbelief, he couldn't imagine his manservant using a sword to chop of a sly snake, Kala he could believe, but Merlin? Get real.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant." Kala explained and Merlin began to finish her sentence.

"You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was winning and Valiant had to cheat."

Arthur looked at Kala and Merlin with hesitance and rolled his eyes; "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield.-"

"No one could see the snake bite him." Merlin and Kala said finishing each other's sentences once more. Arthur shook his head and stood up from his chair.

"I already told Kala, and now I'm going to tell you Merlin. I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur said as looked towards the window.

"You said you would believe me, us, if we provided proof of Valiant not fighting fair. Are you really going to not see the proof that's right in front of you?" Kala demanded as she pointed towards the dead snake and Arthur leaned over to grab a hold of the snakehead.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote with the snake venom as we speak. When Ewan regains consciousness, he'll tell you want happened." Merlin said seriously.

"If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you." Kala said with the equal amount of seriousness. She can't let anything bad happen to Arthur, not while she's still around.

"Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Merlin asked as Arthur turned towards him starting to slowly believe what Merlin and Kala were saying. "I know we're just servants, and our word doesn't count for anything. But we wouldn't lie to you." Kala nodded in agreement, she would never do anything to intentionally hurt Arthur, she will always tell him the truth on need to know bases.

Arthur sighed and looked at Kala and Merlin with severe seriousness, "I want you two to swear to me that what you are telling me is the absolute truth."

"We swear it's true." Merlin and Kala stated with the equal amount of seriousness.

Arthur looked at the both of them satisfied with their swears and nodded, "Then I believe you." As they stood in silence, none of them noticed a snake on the ceiling's support beam looking down towards them.

* * *

Merlin, Arthur and Kala stood in the Council room just as Knight Valiant walks in with confidence with Camelot guards following behind him. The trio's eyes followed Valiant with a suspicious look as he walked past them. They all stood facing each other as they waited for King Uther to arrive.

* * *

Back in Gaius' chambers, Ewan awoke as Gaius patted down the sick man's forehead. "Welcome back." Gaius said kindly with a slight smile.

Ewan looked towards Gaius weakly with his voice raspy he said, "There was a snake on his shield. It came alive."

Gaius nodded believing him, "You're still weak. The snake's venom is still in your system."

Ewan shook his head and tried to get up, "I mist warn Arthur."

"Arthur already knows," Gaius said as he gently pushed Ewan back down on the bed. "He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you, so you have to rest. You'll need your strength. I will be right back, I need to fetch more herbs."

Ewan sighed and he closed his eyes breathing softly as he heard the door close shut. Ewan opened his eyes again when he heard hissing, he carefully tried to sit up but quickly leaned back when the snake slithered out from under his blankets. He stared at the snake in fright, already knowing that the snake will strike him.

* * *

Back in the Council chamber, Uther walked in slightly annoyed, "Why have you summoned the court?"

Arthur walked out from his place next to Merlin and Kala and spoke out confidently towards his father, "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther asked towards Valiant, already taking this matter seriously as soon as Arthur said the word 'magic.'

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I never used magic," Valiant said as he casted Arthur a look and walked towards Uther with seriousness, "Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Uther looked towards his son, "Do you have any evidence?"

"I do." Arthur said nodding as he motioned for Merlin to come forward and hand Uther the snakehead. As soon as Merlin handed the snakehead to Uther, Valiant glared towards Merlin and Kala. Kala isn't a coward, far from it, but the look that Valiant is sending her way made her want to jump away. The way Valiant is staring at her reminded her too much of a Paladin.

* * *

"I'm afraid this potion tastes like toad water, but it'll get you back on your feet," Gaius said has he stirred the potion, "Ewan?"

Gaius walks over to Ewan quickly and checks for a pulse but pulled his hand away and sighed.

* * *

"Let me see this shield." Uther said holding his hand out towards Valiant.

Valiant holds out his shield and Kala quietly whispered near Arthur's ear, "Don't let him get too close."

Arthur, taking his friend's word seriously called out to his father has he drew out his sword ready to strike if anything happened, "Be careful, My Lord." Uther looked towards Arthur and laid a hand on the snake pattern shield not noticing the look Valiant shot towards his son.

"Merlin, Kala." Gaius whispered from the side of the room. Arthur, Merlin and Kala turned towards the sound.

"We need Ewan. Find out what's happening." Arthur whispered to Merlin and Kala. They nodded and walked towards Gaius quietly but quickly.

"As you can see, My Lord," Valiant said looking between Uther and Arthur, "It's just an ordinary shield."

"He's not going to let everyone see the snake come alive." Arthur said holding his arms out.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther asked looking at his son, starting to not believe him.

Arthur looked between his father and Valiant, "I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. It's venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

Merlin and Kala covered their faces not believing a word Gaius told them, they were so close and they both winced when Uther asked where the witness was.

"He should be here…" Arthur said looking back towards Merlin and Kala and walked towards them and asked, "Where's Ewan?"

"Arthur we are so sorry but…"Kala said as she trailed off not really knowing how she could basically say that they're only 'living' proof is dead. Without Ewan to testify, all this would have been for nothing and they would look like fools. She just hoped that after this, Arthur would still hold a level of trust towards them. Trust is an important thing to her and Merlin, especially with their gifts.

"He's dead." Merlin said for Kala and Arthur sighed.

Uther was standing there impatiently, "I'm waiting!"

Arthur turns back towards his father and the crowd, he looks around feeling like a fool. He was starting to doubt Merlin and Kala, had what they said even true? He trusted them, had it all been for nothing? "I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur said ashamed.

"So you have no proof whatsoever to support these allegations. Have you even seen Valiant use magic?" Uther asked as he stood in front of his son. Arthur looked towards the floor wanting all this humiliation to be over.

"No," Arthur said softly but looked towards Merlin and Kala and pointed towards them, "But my servants fought the snakes…"

"You're servants? You made this outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servants?" Uther demanded not believing that his son would trust a word of a worthless servant. Valiant smirked and slightly shook his head.

"I believe they're telling the truth!" Arthur said still holding onto a shrivel of hope that what Merlin and Kala had been true.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy and a worthless girl?" Valiant asked as he looked towards Merlin and Kala.

"We've seen the snakes come alive!" Merlin and Kala shouted at the same time and Arthur rolled his eyes lightly.

Uther stared at them with a look of outrage, "How dare you two interrupt? Guards!"

Four guards came towards Merlin and Kala and started to drag them towards the door and Arthur looked shock and watched as his servant and training assistant were being dragged away. Valiant walked towards Uther, "My Lord."

"Wait!" Uther yelled towards the guards and they all stopped and look towards Uther and Valiant.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken," Valiant said as he looked towards the duo being held by guards, "I wouldn't want them punished on my account."

"You see?" Uther said towards Arthur, Arthur looked towards his father ashamed, "This is how a true knight behaves, with gallantry and honor."

Arthur looked down towards the floor and looked towards Valiant when he started talking, "My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

Arthur's eyes widened, he was no coward! He has no intention of forfeiting from the fight; he won't be made a fool in front of the court or in front of his people and especially in front of his father. Uther looked towards his son and asked, "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!"

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." Arthur said towards his father and Valiant and he put away his sword. He feels so humiliated, he should never have trusted Merlin and Kala, and they made him look like a fool.

Valiant smiled, "Accepted."

Arthur quickly walked out of the room not casting Merlin and Kala a second glance; he just wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Merlin and Kala roughly pulled their arms out of the grasp of the guards and glared towards Valiant who stared back at them smugly. The duo looked towards Gaius and quickly walked out the Council chamber and went after Arthur.

* * *

Arthur had his back towards the door when Merlin and Kala walked in, Arthur already knowing who walked in said to them, "I believed and trusted you both, and you two made me look like a complete fool."

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan." Merlin mumbled and Kala quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"'Didn't go to plan'? My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! You both _humiliated_ me!" Arthur yelled towards Merlin and Kala.

"We're sorry Arthur, but we are telling you the truth. Valiant _is_ using a magic shield." Kala said sincerely and seriously as she looked towards Arthur. Arthur just stared at her and looked away from her green eyes, he doesn't know if he can trust her or Merlin anymore. He wants to, but after what happened in the Council chamber, he's finding it hard to do so.

"We can still expose Valiant." Merlin said determined and Kala nodded in agreement.

Arthur sighed and told Merlin and Kala, "I no longer require both of your services."

"You're sacking us?" Merlin and Kala asked shocked.

"I need a servant and a training assistant that I can trust." Arthur said with his back turned towards Merlin and Kala. Arthur can't look at both of them; he especially can't look at Kala, his friend. He knew that sacking her would mean loosing her friendship and knowing that hurts him, he was even starting to view Merlin as a friend as well.

"You can trust us." Merlin said seriously not taking his eyes off Arthur.

"And look where that got me this time. Get out of my sight!" Arthur yelled towards them as he stared out the window. Merlin stared at Arthur's back for a second before turning walking out of the room. Kala stood there quietly as Arthur sighed and bowed his head down as he sat at the edge of his table with his head to his face.

"I know we haven't seen each other in eleven years and trust is something to be earned and not automatically given and the amount of trust that I earned from you is now lost. I am truly sorry about what happened…" Kala said softly as she sat at the table also not looking at Arthur who stayed quiet. "Just because we couldn't provide evidence to prove that what we saw was true, and we never meant to humiliate you."

Arthur stayed quiet, listening to what Kala was saying, he badly wanted to forgive her but she was right, the small about of trust that she had earned from him was gone and him sacking her wouldn't give her the opportunity to earn it back and he knew deep down that they hadn't meant to humiliate him.

"If you sacking me, means losing your friendship, then so be it, but know this, _I_ won't stop being your friend and I will be around if you ever need me." Kala said laying a hand on Arthur's shoulder before walking out of his chamber leaving him to sit in silence.

Kala walked outside and she saw Merlin at the steps in the square talking to Gwen about Valiant and his magic shield. "So what are we going to do about Valiant?" Kala asked as she sat at the steps beside Gwen who nodded in agreement.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" Merlin asked a little annoyed.

"You have me to help you prove what happened is true." Kala said as she looked outside the square.

"You have to show everyone that you and Kala that you were right and they were wrong." Gwen said with honesty.

Merlin shook his head in disbelief and smiled lightly, "And how would we do that? It worked so well in the Council chamber."

"I don't know." Gwen admitted, but she had faith in her friends, everything will turn out all right, they just needed faith. Merlin and Kala's eyes caught sight of a dog statue and they looked towards each other smiling.

"That's it!" Merlin and Kala said at the same time thinking of the same thing as they walked towards the statue.

"Where are you two going?" Gwen asked confused as she followed her friends, thinking that they were starting to go crazy as they both tried to lift the dog statue.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow my friend?" Kala asked smiling innocently.

* * *

After an hour of retrieving the wheelbarrow and the three of them loading the statue, Gwen went to Morgana's chambers as Merlin and Kala made their way towards Gaius' chambers. "What are you doing with that?" Gaius asked confused as his wards walked past him with a look of determination.

"We're going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." Merlin said with a determined smile and Kala nodded she held onto Merlin's arm and the statue. Merlin held his breath as Kala jumped them to his room. Once they were in the room, Merlin pulled out his magic book from under the floorboard and started muttering a spell towards the dog statue multiple times.

During the time of Merlin practicing Kala fell asleep on Merlin's bed. Merlin looked towards is friend and softly pulled the blanket over her before walking out of his room and towards Arthur's chambers. Once he reached the chambers he walked in quietly. Arthur stared at the fire and muttered, "I thought I told you to get out of my sight."

"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you." Merlin said seriously.

Arthur sighed, knowing that Merlin was right. "I know."

"Then withdraw. You have to." Merlin said pleading, how hard was it to withdraw?

"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people of expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle of they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you will die." Merlin said trying to get Arthur to understand.

"Then I die." Arthur said softly not caring anymore.

Merlin stared at him in shock, this was his last attempt to get Arthur to forfeit the match, "How can you go out there and fight like that?"

"Because I have to. It's my duty." Arthur said not taking his eyes off the fire.

Merlin stared at Arthur with tears forming in his eyes, he knew that Kala would be upset if Arthur dies, they were destined to protect Arthur and if he dies in this tournament, then they have failed their task. He knew that Kala would do everything in her power to stop Arthur from being killed. She had told him multiple times that she will protect Arthur _and_ him with her life, he knew that she was serious. She would jump into the arena not caring that everybody saw her and she would take the plunge and literally die for Arthur if it means saving him. Merlin doesn't want her to give up her life and he will try everything in his power to make sure that this spell will work on the dog statue.

* * *

The next morning Arthur walks into the arena feeling a little sadden when he noticed that Kala and Merlin were nowhere in sight, but he shook off the feeling and continued to walk with confidence. He has to win this tournament and prove to his father and the people that he is no coward. Arthur drew out his sword ready to fight Valiant.

Kala woke up to find Merlin still mumbling the spell with his eyes closed. Her eyes shifted towards the dog statue and she began to smile widely, "You did it Merlin!"

Merlin opened his eyes and laughed as he happily hugged Kala and they both ran outside before the dog followed them barking. They ran down the stairs as Gaius yelled, "Arthur's fighting Valiant!"

"We know, we're on our way there." Merlin said walking out the door.

Kala quickly turned back towards the door staring at Gaius smiling "Oh, whatever you do, don't go into Merlin's room. I'll make sure that he deals with it later." Gaius looked cautiously at Merlin's door and peeked inside only to quickly close it when the dog starts towards him barking.

* * *

Merlin and Kala ran as quickly as they could towards the arena and they stopped near the arena entrance to see Valiant and Arthur fighting. Kala and Merlin looked towards each other and Merlin nodded as he muttered the spell towards Valiant's shield with his eyes glowing.

Valiant looked towards his shield to see the snakes coming out panicking. Arthur stared at the shield in shock, taking a cautious step back swordless. The people in the stands stared towards Valiant shocked and scared and Uther stared at Valiant outraged. "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" Valiant yelled at his shield.

"He's using magic." Uther muttered to himself standing up from his chair.

"And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur said smugly still a small distance away from the shield but quickly took more steps backwards as Valiant sent the snakes to the ground towards him.

"Kill him!" Valiant yelled to the snakes laughing and Arthur backs up towards the stands defenseless. Morgana looked around quickly and pulled out a sword from the knight next to her and tosses it towards Arthur yelling his name. Arthur quickly catches it and kills the snakes and quickly disarms him and kills him muttering to him, "It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all."

The crowd cheers happily and Arthur pants relieved that he didn't die and smiled lightly, he looks towards his father and nodded. Arthur walks out of the arena and smiles at Merlin and Kala and pats them on their shoulders and continued to walk away. Merlin and Kala smiled towards each other happy that everything turned out all right.

Kala looked out towards the cheering crowd and frowned when she saw a man at a distance. The man stared at her and smirked before leaving, Kala paled when she realized whom it was and quickly went to follow Merlin towards the Banquet Hall.

Merlin and Kala stood off towards the side next to Gaius and smiled lightly when Arthur walks in with Morgana at his side. "See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory." Merlin said teasingly, Kala chuckled but was still deep in thought.

"And he owes it all to you both." Gaius said smiling, but frowned when Kala was silent. Merlin and Kala walked away quietly, Merlin stared at Kala worried, and she hadn't said a world since Arthur won the tournament.

"Can you believe Morgana? She say's she saved me. Like I needed any help. Listen, I wanted to say that I made a mistake. It was unfair for me to sack you both." Arthur said apologizing, but frowned when Kala wasn't looking at him.

"No, don't worry about it. Buy me and Kala a drink and call it even." Merlin said smiling and nudged Kala trying to get her to smile. Kala just shrugged not really paying attention, her thoughts are still towards the man that she saw. If he was there, then there might be more around. This just means that more trouble is coming for Camelot.

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant and training assistant." Arthur said smiling lightly as he looked out towards the people mingling.

"Your servant? You sacked us." Merlin said not believing Arthur. Kala's mouth twitched to a smile and both Arthur and Merlin smiled at the sight. Arthur knew he had done the right thing.

"Well, now I'm rehiring you both." Arthur said smiling. Kala shook her head smiling softly before walking away leaving Arthur giving Merlin a list of chores to do. A few minuets later Arthur tapped her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked concerned for his friend.

Kala nodded, "Yes, I'm alright…"

Arthur stared at her not believing her, "You seem awfully quiet, is this about me sacking you and Merlin yesterday and losing my trust?"

Kala snorted and shook her head, "No, and even though I'm grateful that you rehired us, I don't think I fully trust you. There is something that you aren't ready to know about me."

Arthur just stared at his friend and nodded, but he had an unsettling feeling at the bottom of his stomach but he knew that in time, Kala would trust him and tell him whatever it is that she needs to say. It would be a long road, but he is willing to wait, he hopes.

* * *

A/N: Well here is chapter two of this series. This episode was never my favorite but it's still a good episode. Again, if anything in this or future chapters that I write sound like anything like other stories written by other authors, let me know and I will change it. I don't like plagiarism and I hope that none plagiarizes my story.

I will try to have the next chapter up in a week or two.

I would like to thank everybody who favorited, reviewed, and are following this story. It really means a lot to me and I appreciate it.


	3. The Poisoned Chalice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Merlin, or the movie Jumper or references to Legend of the Seeker. I only own my character Kala. **_

Chapter Three: The Poisoned Chalice

_Kala, no older then nine stood in front of a crowd of people in green robes and only one wore a red robe. The one in red was smirking slightly at Kala which made her feel like she should run away and far. "Kala, this past year that you have been with us we have taught you how to control your ability. Now it is time to teach you how to endure pain that you will most likely encounter in your near future." A young man in the green robe said as he knelt in front of Kala. _

_Kala's eyes widened at that mention of enduring pain, "What do you mean, endure pain. Why would I encounter pain in the future?"_

_The man in red walked towards Kala slowly as the man in green stepped aside, "I am a Paladin, one that works along side with your people and no longer with my own."_

"_What are Paladins?" Kala mumbled as she looked down at her feet as she clutched her green robe in fear. She was beginning to feel the urge to jump back to Camelot and far away from here, she didn't like how the name 'Paladin' sounded, it sounded almost evil. _

"_Well, young one, Paladins are people who seek out and destroy your kind. This here," The man in red said as he held up a small staff, "Is called an Agiel, it causes so much, intense pain that you can't even imagine. It won't allow you to jump away so easily."_

_Kala took a small step away from the man and the Agiel, and tried to jump away but the man in red was too fast. He put the Agiel against her side and no matter how hard she tried to jump away, the pain of the Agiel was just too great to do so. "Please…stop…" Kala said weakly between the surging pain. _

_The man in red, paid no heed to Kala's pleas as he continued to torture her with the Agiel and the other Jumpers in green made no move to help young Kala, they felt that all this pain was necessary for her to endure. Kala never cried so much in her life and never even felt this much pain before and deep down she knew that it won't __ever__ be the last time. _

Kala woke up from her dream in tears and sweat as she gasped for air; it felt like she really did experience the excruciating pain of the Agiel. She put her hand against her head as she remembered the man in red; it was the same man that she saw at Arthur's tournament and during the short time when the water was poisoned. Kala sat up and looked around and saw that she was no longer in her room but in Arthur's. Kala groaned inwardly, she must have slept-jumped in her sleep; she hadn't done that in years. Before Kala was able to stand up she heard a slight cough in front of her.

"May I ask what you are doing on the floor of my bed chamber?" Arthur asked with his arms crossed not mad, but worried for his friend. She hadn't been the same since the tournament and she was always looking behind her as if she was being followed. Granted, their relationship grew better and each other felt that they could trust each other fully, which Arthur was grateful for.

"Sorry Arthur, I must have slept walked here. It's a bad habit of mine." Kala mumbled not fully lying, just twisting the details as she stood up slowly. Arthur looked at her curiously not fully believing her but he let it go, he was just glad that she was all right.

"Right, well it seems like every one will be up in less then an hour. How about you go back home and get cleaned up, it looks like you had a nightmare." Arthur said concerned, Kala nodded as she started for the door.

"Thanks Arthur." Kala said quietly as she smiled slightly.

Arthur stared at her confused, "What for?" Kala smiled and shook her head as she left towards Gaius' chambers.

Q

Far off in the land was Nimueh's cave where she stood casting a spell as she dropped a flower in the water. She then pulled out the flower hand placed it inside a silver goblet as she sad evilly, "Merlin…"

Q

In the throne room the two Kings, Bayard and King Uther walked towards each other holding their heads up high. "Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." Uther said as he held out his hand towards Lord Bayard. Once they grabbed each other's forearms and shook it, Arthur started clapping followed along with the rest of the room.

In the back stood Merlin and Kala who just stood there quietly, Kala looked towards the side and noticed a young maid looked towards Merlin. Kala stared at her with suspicion.

Q

While Merlin was off doing chores for Arthur, Kala was outside on the steps sharpening and fixing Arthur's weapons while looking at the people around her where busily walking in different directions. "Feeling better?" Arthur said from behind Kala.

Kala gave a slight jump before rolling her eyes, "Oh yes, sharpening weapons is just the cure I needed to get through today" Kala said sarcastically as she continued too sharpen the sword. Arthur laughed slightly before turning serious.

"Seriously though, are you feeling better?" Arthur asked as he sat down next to her. As he stared at her, he couldn't help but realize how beautiful she is. Arthur froze and quickly shoved the realization far away in his mind.

Kala was still looking at the sword before nodding slightly, "Yes, I'm feeling better now. It was just a bad dream and I am sorry for sleep walking into your bedchamber. I don't know why I did that."

"Where did you usually go when you slept walk when you were a child?" Arthur asked curiously.

"When I was seven to eight years old, I would have nightmares which followed by me sleep walking. I would always sleep walk towards Gaius' bed, after a while we realized that during the nightmare, I would sleep walk towards to the person that I felt safest with." Kala said chuckling slightly. Arthur smirked a little when he realized the message in her statement.

"So, should I feel honored that you subconsciously slept walk into my bedchamber?" Arthur said teasingly but deep down he did feel honored and happy that she felt safe with him. Kala laughed and nodded slightly and Arthur began to laugh with her as they slowly fell into a comfortable silence.

Q

In Lord Bayard's guest chamber, Nimueh walks towards a box that holds two silver goblets. Nimueh smirks slightly as she replaces the circular chalice with her own.

Q

In Arthur's chambers, Kala leaned against the table as Merlin sets down Arthur's clothes. As soon as Merlin sat down the clothes both Merlin and Kala backed away from the table covering their nose. "When was the last time these were cleaned?" Kala asked being a muffled hand.

Arthur smirked and thought about it, "Uh, last year sometime, before the feast of Beltane."

"Did it get in a food fight?" Merlin asked as he held up the red jacket for Arthur to put on.

"Don't all feasts?" Arthur said jokingly and Kala chuckled slightly.

"I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me." Merlin said feigning sadness.

"Not after tonight you won't be." Arthur said smirking.

"I'm going to be at the banquet?" Merlin said smiling lightly but also doubtfully.

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" Arthur said as he took off his red jacket and went behind the dressing screen to put on another one.

"Won't this do?" Merlin asked pointing to his regular clothes.

"No, tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Arthur said as he went back behind his screen and coming back holding up the clothes for Merlin while smirking and trying not to laugh. Kala had to bite back a laugh and failing once she saw the outfit.

"You can't be serious." Merlin said hoping that Arthur really was just joking around with him. Kala then lost all self-control and started laughing, she felt so grateful that she wasn't a servant. "Why are laughing Kala, you probably have to wear something like this as well." Merlin mumbled as he held the clothes in his hands.

"My dear friend, unlike you, I'm not a servant. Besides I'm only going because I'm Gaius' ward," Kala said still chuckling, "Thank you Arthur, for making my day."

"My pleasure." Arthur said smiling towards his two friends. What a great way to start the night.

Q

In the banquet hall two Kings stood over a parchment signing the treaty as Merlin and Kala stood off to the side quietly. Gwen walked up beside Merlin and smiled, "Nice hat." Gwen said smiling as she held in her laughter and from a distance Arthur looked back and chuckled as well before turning back towards the treaty signing.

"Thanks." Merlin pouted as he continued looking outward until he saw the maid, who was really Nimueh, from earlier in morning as he quickly took off his dorky hat. Kala followed his gaze and frowned, something about that made she didn't trust but she just shrugged the suspicion away.

Gwen to then followed their gazes and smiled softly if not a little bit sadly, "She's pretty, isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean."

"She's pretty for a Princess, let alone a handmaiden." Merlin said smiling towards the maid in the distance.

"Hmm." Gwen said frowning. Kala patted her should softly and Gwen smiled at her gratefully. As Bayard started to make a speech, Nimueh headed for Merlin looking nervous.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you," Nimueh said softly and Merlin nodded, Kala started to follow them until Nimueh added, "Alone please."

Kala nodded slowly as she head back towards Gwen. "I don't trust her." Kala said softly as her gaze followed Merlin and Nimueh. Gwen nodded in agreement as they both walked next two Gaius. They continued to watch the royals start to drink from the goblets before Merlin came running in.

"Stop!" Merlin yelled snatching the cup from Arthur's hands, "It's poisoned, don't drink it!"

Kala quickly walked towards Merlin and yanked his arm. "What are you talking about Merlin?" Merlin shrugged his arm from her grasped as Arthur started to talk to him as well.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin said loudly answering everyone's question as he stood in the center of the room.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard yelled insulted as his men drew out their swords along with the knights of Camelot.

"Order your men to put down their swords," Uther commanded as the guards ran in as well, "You are outnumbered."

"I will not let this insult go unchallenged." Bayard said angrily. Uther nodded and looked towards Merlin.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

"I'll handle this father." Arthur said as he motioned Kala to stay where she is, not wanting her to get hurt. "Merlin, you _idiot_, have you been at the sloe gin again?" Arthur guided Merlin towards his father.

"Unless you want to be strung up you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now." Uther said glaring at Merlin.

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin said looking Uther straight in the eye.

"By whom?"

"I can't say." Merlin admitted.

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard said impatiently as Uther walked around the table.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther commanded as Arthur handed him the goblet. "If you're telling the truth."

"I most certainly am." Bayard said putting away his sword ready to grab the goblet. Uther held back the goblet away from Bayard.

"No, if this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself," Uther held out the goblet towards Merlin, "He will drink it."

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die." Arthur said towards his father.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther said still holding the goblet towards Merlin who then grabs a hold of the goblet.

"And if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you'll have my apologies and you can do with him as you will." Uther said looking towards Bayard. As Gaius began to plead with Uther Kala walked in front of Merlin.

"Merlin, look at me. Give me the goblet, _I _will drink from it." Kala said holding her hand out. Arthur shook his head and pulled Kala away from Merlin and the goblet.

"Kala no. Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur said as he went to pull the goblet away from Merlin.

Merlin held the goblet away from both Kala and Arthur, "No, no, no, no, it's all right." Merlin said as he slowly raised the goblet to his lips and drank from it. Everyone stared towards Merlin anxiously. After a few moments he said softly, "It's fine."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Uther said to Bayard, "He's all yours." Just then Merlin started to make a choke like cough and both Arthur and Kala looked towards him in concern and once Merlin dropped towards the floor, Kala, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius rush over to him. Uther stared at Merlin and then at Bayard and he yelled, "It's poisoned. Guards seize him!"

"Merlin. Can you hear me?" Gaius asked as he checked Merlin's eyes, "We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Arthur nodded and picked up Merlin over his shoulder and followed Gaius towards his chambers with Gwen holding the goblet following close behind. Kala stopped at the door way as she saw Nimueh disappear before heading out towards Gaius' chambers.

"Lay him on the bed quickly, he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Gaius instructed going into physician mode. Kala stood off to the side feeling guilty as she watched Gaius examining the goblet. She should have been the one to drink from the goblet, it was her duty to not only protect Arthur with her life but Merlin's as well, and now she failed. "Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Gaius said as he read the book. Arthur looked over his shoulder and pointed to the creature.

"That doesn't look particularly friendly." Arthur said looking at Gaius.

"A cockatrice, it guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Kala said from the side of the table.

"Sounds like fun." Arthur said as he started towards the door. Kala quickly grasped his forearm and tugged him back.

"Arthur, its too dangerous." Kala said seriously, she's been in that forest before.

Arthur sighed and gently held her hand before looking back towards Gaius. "If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die." Gaius said sadly. Arthur nodded and gave Kala's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and walking out of the room with determination. Kala looked towards him sadly before walking towards Merlin and sitting beside Gwen who was crying softly.

"You'll get better Merlin, I promise. I will do everything I can to help Arthur get the antidote." Kala said softly to herself.

Q

"What's the point of having people taste for you if you're just going to get yourself killed anyway?" Uther said walking down the corridor with his son trailing behind him.

"I won't fail, no matter what you think." Arthur argued back towards his father. Doesn't he care about his servants, even a little bit?

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."

"Oh, because his life's worthless?" Arthur asked getting frustrated, even though he himself always said that Merlin's life is worthless, he never meant it. No one's life is worthless no matter what his or her status in life is.

"No, because it's worth less than yours." Uther said turning around to face his son.

"I can save him. Let me take some men."

"No."

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back." Arthur tried again to convince his father.

"_No._"

"Why not?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Because one day I'll be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not gonna let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand." Uther said turning back around to continue walking until he heard his son talking again.

"It's not a fool's errand Father. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote—" Arthur said only to get cut off by his father.

"'Gaius says'? That's exactly what makes it so."

"Please, Father, he saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die, he deserves to live." Arthur said softly looking at his father, his eyes pleading.

"Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King someday Arthur. It's something you'll just have to get used to."

"I can't accept that. No one should die on my behalf if they can be saved."

"You're still not going."

"You can't stop me Father." Arthur said stubbornly.

"Damn it, Arthur! That's an end to it. I order you _not_ to leave this castle tonight." Uther said angrily walking away, leaving Arthur standing in an empty corridor frustrated.

An hour later, Arthur climbed on his horse and raced out of Camelot and off to the Forest of Balor to find to antidote with Morgana's words still ringing in his ear. "_What kind of King would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save a lowly servant? Or one who does what his Father tells him to?"_ Arthur continues to ride out ignoring the guard's yells.

Q

Back at Gaius' chamber's Gwen and Kala are at Merlin's side wiping his face with a cold washcloth. Gwen feel's Merlin's forehead and tells Gaius, "He's getting hotter."

Merlin's head shifts slightly while muttering in a different language. Kala and Gaius look towards each other knowing that Merlin is chanting spell. Gwen looks at Gaius with confusion, "What language is that?"

"None, none of those words are his own." Kala said softly.

"The fever's taken hold. His pulse is weaker." Gaius said feeling Merlin's wrist but pauses when he sees a round rash on his arm.

"What is it?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"That can't be right, Gaius?" Kala asked her guardian.

"This rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage." Gaius said not believing what he saw; he got up from his stool and began searching the book. "It says here that 'once a rash appears, death will soon follow within two days.'"

"But you said he had four days." Gwen said confused and filled with concern for her dear friend.

"Something must have increased the flower's potency. Gaius, what else does the book say?" Kala said standing up and walking over to him.

"It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation.'" Gaius said leaning over the book.

"But Bayard's no sorcerer, who could have done this?" Gwen asked, looking at Gaius and her friend Kala.

"It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless…" Gaius muttered to himself. Kala's eye's widened; she heard stories about the sorceress Nimueh.

"Gaius, you don't think…" Kala said softly to Gaius who nodded.

"Unless what? What do you two know?" Gwen said confused even more.

"What happened to that girl? The girl that Merlin was talking to." Gaius said towards Gwen.

"She had dark hair. Very beautiful." Gwen said not knowing why the servant girl was important.

"You must find her, quickly." Gaius said and Gwen nodded as she raced out of the room leaving behind a muttering Merlin. An hour later Gwen raced back inside panting for air.

"Let me guess, she wasn't here?" Kala asked from Merlin's side.

"Who is she?" Gwen asked as she took her place at Merlin's side also.

"She's a powerful sorceress." Gaius said looking up from Merlin's infected arm.

"Shouldn't we tell Uther? Maybe he could send riders out after her." Gwen said starting to stand up and head for the door.

"She will be long gone and it will be impossible to know where." Gaius said softly.

Kala's eyes widened, "Oh no…she knows the only place the antidote could be found at. Arthur could be walking into a trap." Merlin stirred softly while muttering Arthur's name. Kala know what she had to do, she has to jump over to where Arthur is at and help him.

Q

Arthur steps off his horse and walks through the Forest of Balor, as he walks he sees a young women crying. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked concerned as he kneels in front of Nimueh. Before she could answer a Cockatrice roars behind him and Nimueh fakes a scream. Arthur stands up quickly and faces the beast, and after a few moments, he manages to kill him. Arthur turns back around and looks at Nimueh, she backs away from him with fake fear. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. How did you get those bruises?"

Nimueh looks at her arm and back at Arthur, "My Master. I ran away from him, but as I was running I got lost. Please don't leave me here!"

"I won't leave you."

"Can you take me away from her?" Nimueh asked with fake hopefulness.

"Not yet. I have something to do first." Arthur said looking towards the cave.

"Why have you come to the caves?"

"I'm looking for something and it can only be found here." Arthur said getting his horse.

"What is it? I know this place, I can help you."

"It's a type a flower that only grows inside the cave."

"The Moraeus flower? I know where they are, come I'll show you." Nimueh said smiling and Arthur follows her into the cave.

Q

"Arthur…its…it's a trap….trap." Merlin muttered softly and Kala nodded already knowing that it was a trap and that she needs to save Arthur.

"He's getting worse, isn't he?" Gwen said softly.

"The poison is setting in, can you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Gaius asked Gwen, she nodded and left the room. "You must fight it Merlin, fight."

Q

"There they are." Nimueh said pointing towards the flower. Arthur walks forward but stops at the edge.

"Keep back from the edge, and don't worry. We'll be out of here soon." Arthur said walking on the narrow path but quickly turned around to hear Nimueh chanting. "What are you doing?" Arthur drops the torch and jumps towards the walk and hangs there as the floor under crumbles.

"I expected so much more." Nimueh said smirking from the other end of the cave.

"Who are you?" Arthur yelled as he hung for dear life.

"The last face you'll ever see." Nimueh said as a spider crawls up the wall and towards Arthur who manages to grab his sword and killing the spider. "Very good Arthur Pendragon, but he won't be the last. His friends will finish you off, it's not your destiny to die at my hand." Nimueh said leaving.

As soon as she leaves Arthur yells, "Who are you!"

Q

"Arthur….its too dark. Too dark..." Merlin muttered as he begins to chant and his hand begins to glow.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Gaius asked softly.

"Gaius, I have to go. I have to go help Arthur." Kala said standing with her bow and arrows safely on her back. Gaius nodded with understanding. Kala smiled softly at Merlin before jumping to the cave where she knew the flower and Arthur were.

Q

Arthur hangs on the wall and as he sees a light floating towards him he yells, "Come on then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off?" The light just floated there as Arthur pulls himself up and the narrow ledge. He sees the flower and reaches to grab it not noticing that Kala jumped into the cave.

"Why would I want to finish you off?" Kala asked lightly teasing. Arthur jumped a little bit as he turned his head slightly clenching the flower in his hand.

"Kala? What in the world are you doing here?" Arthur asked with confusion.

"We can talk more later, spiders are coming up." Kala said as Arthur began to climb. "Wait! Do you trust me?"

Arthur stopped trying to climb and looks towards the spiders and Kala and nodded, not knowing where she was going with this. "Yes I do trust you and I want you to leave and save yourself."

"Fat chance, I want you to stay completely still alright?" Kala said with seriousness and Arthur nodded and with a blink of an eye Kala stood against the wall next to him. "Arthur I need you to really trust me and know that I won't _ever_ hurt you. I'm going to put my arm around you alright?"

"How did you do that? Are you a sorcerer?" Arthur asked angry.

"I will tell you when we get out of here and no I'm not a sorcerer, I can't do magic." Kala said putting her arm around Arthur. "Take a deep breath." As Arthur reluctantly took a breath he found himself outside.

"How did you do that?" Arthur yelled moving away from Kala.

Kala smiled sadly at Arthur, "I have the ability to jump to different places, that's how I got into the cave and to help you get out of there. Its not magic and you have to trust me when I say that I won't hurt you and I was going to tell you about this."

"I don't know what to say, I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Arthur said walking towards the direction his horse was.

"I understand, now we must hurry. Merlin is getting worse." Kala said following Arthur. When they reached the horse Kala stood beside it as Arthur mounted the horse. "Do you want me to jump you and the horse a mile away from Camelot?"

Arthur looked down at her, he was feeling conflicted, despite what he said, he still trusted her, but he was raised to hate magic of any kind. "Fine, only because Merlin is in trouble." Kala nodded as she climbed behind Arthur and wrapped arms around him and she jumped a mile away from Camelot. Kala got off the horse and looked up at Arthur. "I'm sorry for not telling you, can we talk about this later?"

"Ya…we can talk about this later." Arthur mumbled before riding off. Kala sighed and jumped into her room in Gaius' chambers. Arthur sighed feeling hurt that she didn't feel the need to tell him sooner, before his thoughts went on any longer he quickly rode towards Camelot to save his servant.

By the time Arthur reached gates of Camelot one of the guards yelled, "Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!" A few more guards walked in front of Arthur and his horse blocking his path.

"What are you doing? Let me pass, now." Arthur commanded, he was getting impatient, Merlin need the antidote soon or else he will die.

"I'm sorry, sire. You are under arrest, by order of the King." The guard said as he pulled out his sword and Arthur looked at him in shock and one of the guards made him get off his horse and lead him to the dungeons. As Arthur stood in his cell with his hands on his hips as his Father walked in.

"You disobeyed me." Uther said angrily walking in the cell looking at his son.

"Of course I did, a man's life was at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did." Arthur said trying to keep his temper under control.

"Why do you care so much? The boy is only a servant, you can always get another one."

"Merlin knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyways. He saved my life and that says a lot about a man who is willing to sacrifice himself for another. There's more, there was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there looking for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me." Arthur said pulling out the flower that would save Merlin's life out of pouch.

"Of course it was."

"Take this to Gaius, he knows what to do with it. It's the flower to save Merlin." Arthur said handing his Father the flower; his Father was his last chance to save Merlin. He hoped his Father would value a life of a servant enough to save him. Uther grabbed the flower and looked at it. "Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you, please."

Uther looked towards his son and towards the flower before crushing it in his hands. Arthur's eyes widened in shock and yelled trying to stop his Father. Uther looked at Arthur, flower still crushed in his hands, "You have to learned there's a right and wrong way of doing things. I'll see to it that you are let out in a week. And when you are let out, you can find yourself another servant, maybe one not so stupid."

Uther walked out of the cell and dropped the flower as he walked out of the dungeons. As soon as the guards locked the cell Arthur got on the floor and tried to reach as far as he could to grasp the flower. Arthur was starting to wish he would have given Kala the flower before she did whatever the hell she did to leave.

Q

In Gaius' chamber, Kala walked around the room looking at Merlin with worry as Gaius kept wiping off the sweat off Merlin's forehead. Gwen walked in the chamber and towards Gaius with worry. "He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?" Gaius asked even though he already knew that he did thanks to Kala.

"I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?" Gwen asked as Merlin groaned in pain.

"Gwen, only the Mortaeus flower can save him. Arthur was our last chance." Kala said with her left arm across her stomach as her right elbow rested on her left wrist as her right hand was resting underneath her chin. Gwen looked at Kala feeling defeated. After a few moments of thinking Kala smiled, "Gwen, in order for us to see if Arthur got the flower and get it from him, we need to go see him. He has to eat right?" Gwen nodded not entirely too sure where her friend was going with this. "You could bring down a tray of food and see him and hopefully get the flower in the process."

"That might just work, I'll get on it right away." Gwen said smiling as she left the room. Kala smiled but as soon as the door closed shut she looked at Gaius with seriousness.

"Gaius, I know where the flower is I was just there not an hour ago. If it comes down to it and Uther got rid of the flower, I can jump over to the cave and retrieve another one." Kala said crossing her arms while looking at Gaius straight in the eyes.

"No Kala, you already risked your life enough. We don't know if Arthur told his Father about your gift."

"Please, do try to give Arthur a little credit. If he told his Father, I would be dead right about now don't you think?" Kala said rolling her eyes, deep down she trusted Arthur enough for him not tell his Father about her gift.

Q

Gwen walked down the staircase with a tray of food and approaches the guard on duty, "Food for the prisoner." The guard looks at the food and nods as he went to unlock the door. Gwen walked in Arthur's cell and looks down at the sitting prince.

"Set it down over there." Arthur said motioning towards the small little table. Gwen walks over to the table and sets the small tray of food down and backs away from it as Arthur stands up and walks towards his food. "Thank you."

Gwen was about to turn to leave before Arthur's voice stopped her. "Wait a minute. I couldn't possibly eat this it's disgusting. The state it's it, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone." Arthur said sitting back down on the floor. Gwen nodded and went to grab the plate smiling softly as she saw the flower on the center of the tray. As she started to leave the dungeon and headed for the staircase the guard stopped her and grabbed a piece of bread from the plate.

"Waste not, eh? We're not all as precious as Her Royal Highness." The Guard said before taking a bite of the bread. Gwen nodded and turned to leave and half way up the staircase before breaking out in a run as a serving girl walked down the stairs with a plate of food.

Gwen quickly walked into Gaius' chambers saying, "How is he?"

"Have you got the flower?" Gaius asked walking towards Gwen.

"Here." Gwen said handing him the flower who then started on the antidote. Kala smiled from her place beside Merlin as she wiped Merlin's face.

"His breathings worse, you have to hurry Gaius." Kala said seriously as he then stopped making the antidote.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asked Gaius.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." Gaius explained softly.

"But we can't. It's forbidden, even if we could…" Gwen said trailing off.

"I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water." Gaius said motioning towards the empty bowl, Gwen nodded and left the room to retrieve the water. Gaius began to feel nervous, it has been years since he practiced magic he took a quick look around and quickly said the spell. As soon has he finished, Gwen walked in the room and handed Gaius the bowl of water. "Thank you. Kala hold his nose." Gaius began to pour the antidote in Merlin's mouth as he mumbled for Merlin to swallow the potion.

"Gaius…he's stopped breathing. What's happening?" Gwen asked worriedly. Kala quickly placed her hand on Merlin's chest feeling for a heart beat.

"His heart has stopped."

"Is he dead?" Gwen asked looking at Gaius.

"He can't be…it was his destiny." Gaius muttered quietly to himself. Gwen started to blame herself and Kala stood up and placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"It is not your fault Gwen, you did nothing wrong." Kala said as Gwen nodded and hugged Kala before hugging Gaius.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather." Merlin said softly from the bed as he looked at his friends.

"I was thinking the exact same thing Merlin." Kala said smiling at her best friend.

"Merlin, you're alive." Gaius said in shock and happiness.

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you." Merlin said sarcastically. Gwen smiled at and walked towards Merlin placing a kiss on his lips. Kala chuckled from the side laughing at Merlin's facial expression.

"Sorry, I'm just…I thought you were dead." Gwen said shyly and embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. More that fine…um, what happened? The last think I remember was drinking the wine." Merlin said looking at Kala and Gaius.

"Nothing much, just Arthur finding the flower and saving you." Kala said smiling. Merlin nodded and smiled as well. Gaius smiled at the three of them before leaving the chamber to talk to Uther.

"Sire, may I speak with you?" Gaius asked politely from the side of the council chamber.

"Not know Gaius, word of Bayard's arrest has gotten back to Mercia. We are about to be attacked."

"I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment of your time." Gaius said insisting, Uther sighed and turned towards the courts physician. "I know who tried to poison Arthur."

"So do I and he is currently locked in the dungeons."

"It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical and I recognized the hand it was made from. Nimueh."

"You must be mistaken Gaius."

"I wish I was, sire."

"We would have recognized her, the witch's face is not easily forgotten here in Camelot."

"She has the power to enchant the eye that looks at her, we would have never have known it was her." Gaius said softly so that the only the two of them can hear. Uther and Gaius continued talking before Uther gave word for the men not to leave Camelot. "Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?" Uther didn't say anything he only kept quiet.

Q

Uther, Morgana and Arthur stood from the battlements watching Bayard and his mean ride out of Camelot. Morgana looks at Arthur and says teasingly, "Okay Arthur, let the bragging begin. How did you even manage it?"

Arthur stayed silent as he thought about his friend Kala, if it wasn't for her, he doesn't know if he would have ever got to Camelot on time to save Merlin, not to mention the ball of light that was there to light their way. Part of him wants to tell Morgana and his Father but the other part of him cares deeply for Kala and he doesn't want to see her die. He will keep Kala's secret for as long as he lives. "I'm not sure, all I do know is that I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way." Arthur said leaving the part about Kala helping him out of the story. In a way, Kala was his light in the cave as well she helped him.

"Who?" Morgana asked curiously.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them." Arthur said softly looking at Morgana.

"I'm glad you're back." Morgana said softly before leaving. Uther made his way to Arthur and stood next to him.

"Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?" Uther asked having the feeling that it was Nimueh.

"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange though."

"In what way?"

"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die by her hands."

"You must have been scared."

"I had my moments." Arthur admitted, though he only felt scared when Kala was in the cave with him, he was scared for her safety. How has it been that only in the past few months that he had grown to care about Kala so deeply?

"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil." Uther said seriously to his son.

"Sounds as if you know her Father." Arthur said looking at his Father.

"I do Arthur. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I am truly proud of you. Never forget that Arthur." Uther said before leaving Arthur to think.

Q

Merlin and Kala were sitting at the table eating talking about what happened when he was poisoned. "That was dangerous Kala, what if he told?"

"If he told, I probably would have jumped far away from here. But I trust him not to tell." Kala said smiling softly. The door suddenly opened and Arthur walked in.

"Still alive then?" Arthur said smiling teasingly.

"Uh, yeah. Just about. I understand that I have you and Kala to thank for that." Merlin said smiling.

"You knew about Kala's, uh…gift?" Arthur said a little mad.

"Only for a little while, do we trust you enough not to tell anyone?" Merlin said seriously.

"You both have my word that I won't say anything about Kala's gift." Arthur said just as serious.

"Thank you Arthur." Kala said softly as she smiled and Arthur couldn't help but smile back as well.

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh, well saving you Merlin was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure that you were all right. You will be back to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course, er, bright and early." Merlin said looking at Arthur who was turning to leave.

"Lets be real, Arthur, he won't be there bright and early, just late." Kala said teasingly. Arthur laughed before turning to leave.

"Arthur! Thank you." Merlin said gratefully.

"You too. Get some rest, both of you." Arthur said smiling as he turned to leave. Kala stood up and quickly followed Arthur out the door.

"Arthur wait." Kala said tapping Arthur on the shoulder. Arthur turned around at looked Kala. "Really, thank you. I know you probably don't trust me anymore, but thank you for keeping this a secret." Kala hesitantly gave Arthur a hug who hesitantly returned it.

"Is there another secret about you that I should know about?" Arthur said half jokingly and half serious.

"Nope, just the jumping ability." Kala said taking a step away from Arthur and she started to miss the warmth and comfort of the hug.

Arthur felt the same but nodded, "See you tomorrow Kala."

Kala smiled and walked back in the Gaius' chambers, she knew she made the right decision on telling Arthur about her gift, one less thing to worry about.

_**A.N: Sorry for the late update, the month of March was hectic. Had two essays to work on and a midterm to study for. Not to mention that I had to get all four wisdom teeth taken out. College is not too fun, cuts into my writing time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't write about "The Mark of Nimueh" because I never really cared too much about that episode. I will try to get the next chapter up in about two-three weeks. The semester is almost over so after this month I will have more time to write. Yay! :)**_

_**If any of you faithful reviewers have any opinions, feel free to PM me or just leave your opinions in the review.**_


	4. Lancelot

Disclaimer: If you looked at the previous chapters, you can see that I don't own anything but the character Kala. If I owned the show Merlin, Arthur wouldn't be with Gwen.

Chapter Four: Lancelot

"Despite having to pick Mushrooms Merlin, it is a pretty nice day out." Kala said plucking a mushroom from the ground before tossing it in the basket.

"It's alright I guess, though I rather be doing this then cleaning Arthur's room and mucking out the stalls." Merlin said shuddering at the smell of the stalls. Kala nodded her head in agreement and before she was able to say anything they both turned to the sound of screeching. "Is that a griffin?" Merlin muttered softly as they stood up. He read about them when he was browsing through Gaius' books.

"I believe so…" Kala said having her bow and arrow ready to fire. Kala and Merlin backed away softly but ended out breaking into a run. Kala shot an arrow but the griffin managed to dodge it and after another arrow shot Kala decided to not waste anymore arrows and she jumped to catch up to Merlin who was a little ways ahead of her. "Thanks for waiting, you're a good friend." Kala said sarcastically.

"Can't you just jump us back to the castle?" Merlin said while running.

Kala shook her head, "Too risky. Why can't you use magic?"

"Same reason, too risky."

"Then we're screwed. It was nice knowing you my dear friend." Kala said running behind Merlin. Kala turned her head to see how far the griffin was to them not knowing that Merlin fell to the ground causing her to trip over his legs and fell down as well. They both turned to their backs seeing the griffin up close to them and they both closed their eyes, Kala was about to jump them away a few miles away from the griffin and Camelot before they heard shouts and a sword being taken out. Kala and Merlin propped themselves up and watches Lancelot try to slay the griffin but when his sword breaks he turns towards the duo.

"Run! Run!" Lancelot yelled running towards Merlin and Kala pulling them both towards the opposite direction of the griffin and hid behind a broken tree. After a few minutes of silence Merlin spoke up.

"It's gone…you saved our lives. Thank you, I'm Merlin and this is my friend Kala."

"Hi." Kala said softly as she looked around cautiously.

Lancelot smiled at the two, "I'm Lancelot."

Kala and Merlin smiled and the three shook hands while laughing. "Well Lancelot, you're hurt, come our guardian is a physician, he can patch you up good as new."

"That would be appreciated." Lancelot said gratefully before passing out cold.

"Well, this would be interesting…" Kala muttered before sighing as she held out her hand to Merlin while her other one grasped Lancelot's arm. Kala jumped them to her bedroom and Merlin helped drag Lancelot down the stairs so that Gaius could fix the wound.

"Gaius, could you patch up our new friend here?" Merlin asked. Gaius looked up from his books and turned to his two wards.

"What on earth happened?" Gaius asked standing up and walking towards them.

"Griffin." Was all that Kala said as she motioned for Merlin to put Lancelot on the bed. After ten minuets of Gaius patching up the passed out Lancelot, Merlin sat down beside Lancelot.

"How is he?" Merlin asked.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning." Gaius said standing up. Merlin nodded his head in thanks.

Q

Uther and Arthur rode into the forest and from the distance they observed the village that was on fire. Uther's eyes widened in shock, "What creature could have done this?"

"We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true. It has wings and…." Arthur said before trailing off.

"And what?" Uther asked impatient.

"And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh."

"Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make it for Camelot, we must be ready." Uther said in full serious mode.

Q

"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I - I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land." Lancelot said staring out the window towards the outer villages. Merlin sat in his chair beside his bed listening to his new friend while Kala sat on Merlin's bed listening as well.

"Lancelot." Merlin said leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes?"

"They are going to love you."

"They are?" Lancelot asked skeptically.

"We've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself besides Kala here." Merlin said smiling.

"You've beaten Arthur in a duel?" Lancelot asked Kala in shock.

"Yes, but we don't speak of it. I'm Arthur's training assistant and you do have ability to be able to beat Arthur." Kala said smiling.

"I hardly think so…" Lancelot said sadly.

"Stop putting yourself down, you're really talented. You would make other knights jealous. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to Arthur himself right now. Come on Kala." Merlin said standing up dragging Kala off the bed. Kala groaned inwardly, she already knows how this is going to turn out. Lancelot can't become a knight, but she doesn't want to be the one to crush his dreams of trying.

"Wait. Merlin, you know Arthur as well?" Lancelot asked amazed.

"Oh yes." Merlin said smiling as he dragged Kala out of the room and towards the training grounds.

"You do know that today is my day off right?" Kala said walking alongside Merlin.

"Yes, and I don't care." Merlin said smiling teasingly.

"I hate you…" Kala said glaring playfully at her friend. They duo shared a laugh as they walked closer to the training grounds. They both stood off to the side watching Arthur beat another opponent. After an hour Arthur walked towards them.

"Kala, you should train them better, this Grummund is the third fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish people like that?" Arthur said piling stuff into Merlin's hands.

"I offer no advice Arthur due to the fact that today is my day off. I'm only here because my dear friend Merlin here dragged me along." Kala said smiling as Arthur and Merlin through a glare her way.

"I think I might be able to help." Merlin said as the three of them walked through the lower town.

"You, Merlin? Kala I can see helping out, but you haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline." Arthur said trailing off a list of what he thinks Merlin doesn't have.

"No, no, no, of course I don't," Merlin said rolling his eyes before continuing. "But I do know someone who does."

"Yeah?" Arthur asked surprised and looked towards Kala to confirm. Kala smiled and looked away, she was staying out of this little mess that Merlin is currently digging himself into. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked towards Merlin once more.

"Yeah, he actually save mind and Kala's life yesterday." Merlin said smiling.

Arthur stopped walking and quickly examined Kala and once he saw that she looked fine he scoffed and looked towards Merlin, "Thats blowing it for starters."

"No, he's really good. Honestly." Merlin said trying to convince Arthur.

"That's great, Merlin. I'm sure that he is terrific but you forget the first code of Camelot."

"The what?"

"The first code: Only those of noble blood can serve as knights." Kala said looking at Merlin.

Arthur nodded, "So unless your friend is a nobleman…"

"H - he his, he is a nobleman." Merlin said smiling..

Kala mentally slapped herself, "Why Merlin, why are you digging yourself a big hole of trouble?"

"Is he?" Arthur said not fully believing his servant.

"Absolutely."

"Very well. Bring to the training ground tomorrow and make sure he brings his seal of nobility." Arthur said before motioning Kala to follow him.

As Arthur and Kala began to walk away from Merlin, Merlin shouted, "Thanks Arthur! You won't regret it.

Kala laughed and shook her head. "Oh Merlin, you are going to cause trouble I know of it."

"Were you hurt?" Arthur asked after a few moments of silence.

"You mean when Merlin said that our friend saved us?"

"Yes."

"No, I wasn't hurt. Not a scratch. Why are you asking?" Kala asked as she casted Arthur a curious look.

"Why didn't you know, Jump yourself out of danger?" Arthur whispered so that no one would hear.

"It was too risky Arthur. We were too close to Camelot. Near the end though, when the griffin got too close I was going to take us to safety but our friend came." Kala said quietly.

When Arthur heard her say 'griffin' he had the urge to shout, why didn't Merlin or Kala tell him? He knew that Kala could take care of herself but he couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to protect her. Arthur sighed, "Well, I'm glad you're all right."

"I'm always going to be all right." Kala said smiling, but it soon faded when she saw the same man from a few months ago during Arthur's tournament. Was he following her? She turned to Arthur trying to hide the panic, "Listen, I have to go. I will catch up with you later."

Before Arthur got to say a word he watched as Kala walked quickly to an ally way. There was so much that Arthur wanted to know about Kala's gift, he felt that she wasn't telling him something. Something important. He sighed and shook his head as he continued on walking.

Kala walked through an ally way and snuck up behind the man putting a knife against his neck, "Samuel, what are you doing here? Here to kill me?"

"No, I came to warn you. Believe me when I say this, I'm not against you, I want to help. Now please put the knife down." Samuel said not struggling. Kala stayed quiet for a moment debating her options. This man has caused her pain, tortured her with the Agiel. What is to stop him from stabbing her in the back, literally.

"Fine." Kala said releasing her hold on Samuel. "What are you trying to warn me."

"The other Paladins know that you're here in Camelot. Some are working with Witchfinders and there's some working a women named Nimueh. They say there is also a powerful sorcerer here as well." Samuel said quietly as they both moved into the shadows of the ally.

"When are they coming?" Kala asked seriously.

"From what I hear, they're not, at least for now. From what I can see, you're safe as long as you stay here in Camelot. I'll stick around for as long as I can."

"Thank you. I better go." Kala said walking away and towards Gaius' chambers. On her way there, she kept looking over her shoulder feeling as though she was still being watched. Kala groaned, this was going to make her task of trying to keep Arthur and Merlin alive. Now she has to try to keep herself alive as well. One good thing came out of this though, she gained a new ally. Kala was about to enter Gaius' chambers when Merlin came sneaking out. "Where are you off too?"

"Hall of records." Merlin said walking in the direction of the room. Kala stood debating whether or not to follow before deciding.

"Wait…I'll come with you."

"Great, hurry up." Merlin said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Merlin and Kala casually walked in the room and began searching for a book. During the search Geoffrey sat at his desk watching Merlin and Kala like a hawk. "This is it." Merlin whispered to Kala as he took the book to a table. Kala nodded and turned to Geoffrey.

"Homework." Kala said innocently as she followed Merlin to the table. Geoffrey rolled his eyes not convinced before looking back to what he was doing. Kala sat down next to Merlin as he began to copy the page of the Nobility seal. Merlin grinned before slamming the book closed causing a cloud of dust flying out. Merlin and Kala both sneezed causing Geoffrey to look up and walk over to them.

"Ahem…" Geoffrey said to duo. Merlin smiled and handed the thick book over to the record keeper.

"Good read, real page turner." Merlin and Kala said at the same time as they walked quickly out the door. Kala busted up laughing, as they both made their way quickly to Gaius' chambers.

When they entered the room, Merlin walked quickly to Lancelot who was currently pealing an apple. "Here."

"What's that?" Lancelot asked looking at the rolled up parchment.

"Your seal of nobility." Merlin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't understand."

"Lady and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Merlin announced showing Lancelot the full page.

"Even I have to admit, this is clever. Even for Merlin." Kala said teasingly. Merlin casted a playful glare at his friend.

"No, Merlin. No, this is wrong." Lancelot said shaking his head.

"Oh, okay then. So this means you don't want to be a knight for Camelot. Okay sure…" Merlin said rolling the paper back up.

"Of course I do!"

"But what? The rules won't allow? Damn the rules. The rules are wrong." Merlin said towards his new friend.

"Some rules are meant to be broken Lancelot." Kala said smiling as she patted Lancelot's back.

"But its a lie, this is wrong. Its against everything the knights stand for." Lancelot said trying to convince his friends that what they were suggesting was wrong.

"Whats wrong is that only noblemen can become knights. If I had it my way, I would try to become a knight myself." Kala said crossing her arms.

"Lancelot, you have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it." Merlin said to Lancelot but also indirectly to Kala.

"If you're worried about the rules, don't be, because we're not breaking any. But if you want to get technical, we are bending them to our will." Kala said noticing that Lancelot was about to object.

Merlin nodded agreeing with Kala. "You get your food in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. If you succeed, they might make you a knight and it will be because you earned it, whether if you are a noble or not."

Lancelot nodded and Merlin grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door and to Gwen's house for measurements. Twenty minutes later of convincing Gwen to help them, Lancelot stood still awkwardly as Gwen starting measuring him.

Lancelot cleared his throat nervously before speaking up, "This is very kind of you, uh.."

"Gwen." Gwen said introducing herself smiling.

"Gwen, what a beautiful name." Lancelot said politely.

"Its short for Guinevere."

"Even more beautiful. Thank you, Guinevere." Lancelot said staring at Gwen in the eyes.

Kala smiled at the two before turning to Merlin, "Don't they look cute together?" Kala asked.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked confused.

Before Kala could answer, Gwen spoke up, "Don't thank me. Thank Merlin and Kala. They would do anything for anyone, especially Merlin. Wouldn't you Merlin?" Merlin smiled and nodded, confirming what Gwen was saying. Gwen smiled and continued taking measurements, "I think its great that Merlin got you this chance, we need men like you."

"You do?" Lancelot turned his head to look at Gwen.

"Well, not me personally, but you know, Camelot. Camelot needs knights, not just Arthur and his kind. Knights like ordinary people, like you and me."

"Well…I'm not a knight yet, My Lady."

"And I'm not a Lady, Sir Knight." Gwen said teasingly.

"Sorry, my…" Lancelot was about to apologize but Gwen shook her head.

"Okay, we're done. Um, I should have these done in no time. It was nice meeting you Lancelot." Gwen said smiling reaching out her hand to shake his. Lancelot grasped her hand and kisses it gently before leaving with Merlin.

Before Kala left with Merlin and Lancelot, she whispered to Gwen in a sing song voice, "Somebody has a crush."

Gwen blushed and swatted Kala's arm. Kala laughed before catching up with Merlin just in time to hear Lancelot sake Merlin a question.

"Are you two…uh, you know…" Lancelot asked Merlin nervously

Merlin and Kala laughed. "No, no. Just friends is all." Merlin said still chuckling softly.

Q

The next day Kala stood next to Arthur at the training grounds yelling out numbers towards the knights before Arthur yelled out, "Okay, that'll do for today. Well done." The knights walked away and Kala followed Arthur quietly. "Why do I get the feeling that the knights listen to you better then they do me?" Arthur asked Kala with a slight smile.

"They listen to you, but perhaps its because I'm a better teacher." Kala said teasingly as Arthur laughed putting his sword away on the sword rack. Lancelot walked up to them with borderline confidence and nervousness.

"Yes?" Arthur asked looking at Lancelot.

"I am Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"Lance-a lot? My servant mentioned you. You saved him and my training assistant. I am grateful. Have you got your seal?"

Lancelot bows and shows Arthur his fake seal of nobility, "Sire." Arthur grabs the seal and smacks Lancelot causing him to fall on his back. "Sluggish reactions. On the battlefield, you'd be dead already. Come back when you're ready." Arthur said walking away.

Lancelot quickly got up and said confidently, "I'm ready now, Sire."

"You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." Arthur said staring at Lancelot with complete seriousness. Lancelot looks towards Kala and then to Merlin feeling uncertain but all that Merlin did for encouragement was give him two thumbs up.

Q

Kala sat at a table nibbling on bread as Merlin helped Gaius crush some herbs. "I'm sorry about Lancelot. I can see you're upset." Gaius apologized genuinely.

"Oh you know Gauis, thats life. You win some and you lose some."

"You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature." Gaius said impressed.

Kala snorted as she listened to their conversation. Merlin casted her a glare before smiling at his guardian, "Thank you Gaius."

Lancelot walked in the room covered in dirt, Kala laughed at the sight and Merlin smiled when he saw his friend. "So, how'd it go?"

"Uh…" Was all that Lancelot offered before walking to Merlin's chamber.

Gaius casted Kala and Merlin a stern look. Kala smiled innocently and said, "He found work at the stables?"

"I see, and the truth before I lose my temper?"

"He's uh…trying out for the knights." Merlin confessed.

"But he really is working in the stables, I didn't really lie." Kala said truthfully towards Gaius."I have to go, have fun with the lecture Merlin." Kala said before walking out of the room with her bow and arrows.

Q

Kala walked her way out of Camelot passing Arthur from the distance. Arthur looked at Kala curiously noticing that she was leaving towards the forest. He quickly made his way to follow her, he wanted to know what she was hiding. Kala reached the forest and looked around before walking through the forest. Arthur walked quickly towards Kala.

"Kala? What are you doing out here? You know its not safe with the creature out." Arthur said placing a hand on Kala's shoulder.

Kala looked towards him slightly panicked, "Why did you follow me? Go back to Camelot."

"No, not until you tell me whats going on. You've been acting strangely since the tournament."

"It doesn't concern you Arthur."

"Of course it concerns me, you're my friend. Now tell me, what is going on."

Kala sighed, "I'm here to meet someone. Someone from my past."

Arthur sighed knowing that it wasn't the whole truth but continued to follow Kala deeper in the forest. Kala paused hearing a noise and she pulled out her bow and arrow having it ready to shoot if need be.

"You showed up, Good." Samuel said walking out from behind the tree, Kala sighed as she put down her weapon.

"Do you know how the other jumpers are?" Kala asked getting straight to business.

"From what I saw, most are still alright, I had to torture some to keep up the appearance. There are still some Paladins in the camp training the young Jumpers, but its not looking too good for them. The Paladins are becoming more ruthless. More and more Paladins are going back to the old ways, believing that Jumpers should be exterminated." Samuel said seriously as he looked around cautiously.

Arthur's eyes widened when he heard this, "Wait, what are Paladins?" Arthur asked speaking up for the first time. Samuel casted him a curious look and he turned towards Kala.

"He knows about you? You shouldn't have done that, his father hates magic, what makes you think that his father won't want to kill off jumpers as well?" Samuel said to Kala with fierce seriousness.

"I trust him not to tell, he hasn't so far." Kala said defending Arthur who nodded.

"Okay, just watch your back Kala. You never know when they're going to come." Samuel said before leaving Kala and Arthur alone on the forest. Once Samuel was gone Arthur turned towards Kala.

"What is a Paladin?" Arthur asked blocking Kala's path, stopping her from leaving.

"A natural enemy of Jumpers. Paladins have been hunting Jumpers for centuries, they believe that we shouldn't exist. That no one should have the power that we have. Paladins have this Agiel, its like a wand. It holds the most unbearable pain that you can ever imagine. It even hurts the Paladins, but they were trained to stand it. When a Paladin uses the Agiel against a Jumper, it stops them from being able to jump away." Kala said looking at Arthur straight in the eyes.

"You speak as though you experience it before." Arthur said clenching his fists.

"You can say that. Come, we need to get back to Camelot." Kala said moving around Arthur and started walking towards Camelot.

Q

The next day Lancelot was sharpening swords as Arthur walked towards him. As Arthur got closer he grabbed a broom and tossed it to Lancelot. Lancelot looks up and catches it swiftly.

Arthur looked impressed. "Not bad."

Lancelot stood up from his chair still holding onto the broom as he bowed. "Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, sire?"

"It certainly needs sweeping, but I can just have Merlin do it. First though," Arthur said picking up another nearby broom and takes off the bristles. "I'd like you to kill me."

"Sire?" Lancelot asked uncertain.

"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to." Arthur said moving back into the little street taking a stance. Lancelot removes the bristles on his broom and walks towards Arthur. "Hell, if I were you, I'd want to as well. Come on."

Lancelot takes the first swing as Arthur defended himself. After a few moments of fighting "Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet!"

Arthur and Lancelot continues to fight and Arthur manages to shove Lancelot sending him into a pile of hay. Before Arthur could attack Lancelot, Lancelot manages to swiftly dodge out of the way. A few moments later Arthur jabs Lancelot in the gut. "Congratulations, Lancelot. You just made basic training." Arthur said before walking away leaving Lancelot stunned.

As Arthur continued to walk away, they all heard screaming. Arthur stopped and looked back at Lancelot before turning to run towards the gates.

Kala and Merlin were helping Gaius by helping the injured get safely inside the gates. Merlin knelt down beside the woman he helped. "You're safe now. I promise."

"How is she?" Kala and Merlin both asked at the same time, motioning to the other woman Gaius was treating.

"Okay." Gaius said focusing on the elderly woman.

Lancelot jogged towards the three of them asking with concern. "What happened to these people?"

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster," Kala said to Lancelot before whispering, "The griffin." Merlin, Lancelot and Kala shared a look knowing that this was the same griffin as before.

Q

Up in the upper corridor Uther and Arthur looked down at the square where all the injured people were. "I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air." Arthur said mad, this creature hurt the people in a small village and tried to hurt his friends. He wanted nothing more then to get rid of this creature.

"You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south. Towards the mouth of the valley." Uther said as he and Arthur began walking.

"To Camelot." Arthur said realizing.

"You must prepare your knights, Arthur."

"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready." Arthur said with determination.

Q

In the main square, Arthur's knights stood in rows and Kala stood off to the side as Arthur walked around. "The beast is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and to hit hard. Kala and I both want you all to concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed." Arthur said as he watch the knights walk away. After a moment he and Kala turned to walk away as well as Lancelot walked up to them. "Yes, Lancelot?"

"Is there anything I can do, sire? It's just…I know that in event of battle, only a knight may serve."

"Thats correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight. Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You will face me in the morning" Arthur said stopping for a moment before walking away leaving Lancelot standing in shock. Kala stayed behind with Lancelot smiling.

"Congrats Lancelot. It seems like you are one step closer to becoming a knight of Camelot." Kala said trying not to laugh at Lancelot's stunned face.

Q

The next morning Kala, Merlin and Gwen stood off to the side watching as Arthur and Lancelot stood in the middle of the training field. Arthur walked towards Lancelot saying, "Here we are, your final challenge. Succeed and you joint the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," Arthur turned to the timekeeper and nodded. "Your time starts now."

Arthur and Lancelot pulled on their helmets and began fighting. During the fight Lancelot swung his sword at Arthur and Arthur barely manages to dodge the swing.

Gwen gasped and unconsciously grasped Merlin's jacket. "Oh, sorry." Gwen said sheepishly. Merlin didn't know what to say so he turned towards the fight as Kala began chuckling earning her a soft shove from Gwen.

As the fight continue, Lancelot and Arthur expertly swings their swords until Arthur punches Lancelot causing him to fall back. Arthur stuck his sword in the ground and removed his helmet before he went to reach for Lancelot's blue flag. "Shame." Arthur said a little disappointed.

Lancelot quickly gets up and shoves Arthur to the ground and holds him at sword point. "Do you submit, sire?"

Two guards walks up behind Lancelot and restrains him as Arthur angrily stands up and points his once fallen sword at Lancelot. "On your knees."

Merlin and Gwen looked confused at Kala as she began smiling. She knew what was going on and she had to admit, she didn't think that Lancelot would actually make it and she was glad that he proved her wrong.

Q

In the throne room Lancelot was at the front kneeling with a sword pointed at his chest by Uther. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot."

The room busted out with applause by the knights as Lancelot stood up. Lancelot looked at Merlin and Kala, smiling towards them. At the other side of the room near the windows as Morgana continued clapping she turned to her maidservant Gwen. "Who is this man? HE seems to have come from nowhere."

"I know. He's been a bit of a surprise to all of us." Gwen said looking at Lancelot.

Q

At the celebrations Kala stood by Gaius and Merlin. She had a bad feeling in her stomach since she saw Uther talking with Lancelot after being knighted. Merlin started talking to Gaius as they looked towards Arthur and Lancelot talking. "Look at him, Gaius. Does Lancelot not deserve this moment?"

"I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold for Lancelot and even you Merlin." Gaius said to Merlin quietly.

"Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said 'celebration?'" Merlin said smiling slightly as Gaius chuckled.

Kala shook her he'd before speaking up, "Gaius is right Merlin. I think Uther is suspicious of Lancelot on whether or not he says who he claims to be. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"You worry too much Kala, all those years in the woods seemed to make you paranoid." Merlin said nudging Kala's arm with a smile. Kala rolling her eyes before heading over to Gwen and Morgana.

"You look beautiful Morgana. Is that a new dress?" Kala asked smiling towards her friend.

"It is actually, Gwen here made it for me. The best seamstress of all Camelot." Morgana said smiling towards Gwen who blushed at the compliment. The three girls began to talk and catch up and in the distance Lancelot and Arthur were staring at them.

"Tell me, do you think her beautiful." Arthur asked Lancelot with his eyes on Kala who was dressed in her usual brown dress with a long sleeve white shirt underneath.

Lancelot had his eyes on Gwen and nodded, "Yes, sire, I do."

Arthur's face fell a little thinking that Lancelot fancied Kala as well. It would make since for Kala to go for Lancelot though Arthur felt saddened at the thought but he knew that it wasn't right for him, the Prince of Camelot to marry someone in a lower status. Arthur sighed, "Yeah, I suppose she is." Arthur turned towards Lancelot and saw that he was staring at someone else. He followed his gaze and saw that it landed on Gwen, Arthur began chuckling as he felt his heart feel lighter. "You fancy Gwen don't you?"

Lancelot looked towards Arthur in shock, "What?"

"Go on, go talk to her." Arthur said nudging Lancelot's arms.

As Arthur and Lancelot began to start bickering Kala and Gwen walked towards Merlin. Merlin looked towards Gwen and smiled, "You know what Gwen? I think Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you."

"Don't be silly." Gwen said blushing.

"So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?"

"He's not really by type." Gwen said sighing slightly.

"Sometimes Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you or even a slight distance away from you." Kala said smiling.

"What of you Kala? I think Arthur has eyes for you." Gwen said motioning to Arthur who was currently looking at Kala. Merlin nodded in agreement as Kala turned around softly and caught Arthur's eyes. She smiled and waved slightly before turning back around to talk to her friends.

"He's just my friend, besides, he's the Prince of Camelot and I'm just someone who spent a good part of her life in a forest who came from a poor family." Kala said taking a sip of her drink as she silently added, "And who also has people wanting to kill me."

Q

The next morning Kala sat at the table eating some porridge that Gaius had made for her as Merlin and Lancelot walked down the stairs in pain. Lancelot mumbled towers Merlin," Two yards of ale? Two miles more like it."

"Good morning, gentlemen." Gaius said loudly as the two men winced causing Kala to laugh. "Here, drink this, just don't smell it." Gaius said handing Merlin and Lancelot a a drink. After the two men drank it, Gaius smiled, "Feel better? Good. Can't have you nodding off on the first day on the job right Lancelot?"

"Right." Lancelot said smiling towards Gaius.

"Hey, that's Sir Lancelot now." Merlin said smiling. His smile fell as guards marched right into the room. "What are you doing?"

As the two guards grabbed Lancelot by the arms they said, "King's orders."

"No, stop!" Merlin shouted as the guards and Lancelot walked out of the room. Kala looked Merlin with a certain look, she warned Merlin that the King was suspicious.

"We'll visit Lancelot in the dungeons tonight, even if we have to jump down there." Kala said softly, even though she was mad at Merlin, Lancelot was still their friend. Merlin nodded as he sat down with his head in his hands, he felt incredibly guilty.

Q

Later that night Merlin and Kala made their way down tot he dungeon. Merlin walked up Lancelot's cell as Kala stood back to give them privacy to talk, "I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot."

"Merlin, you are not to blame." Lancelot said truthfully as he continued to sit on the ground.

"Yes, I am, I pushed you and I made you lie. You were against it, but I convinced you. I'm so sorry."

"The choice was mine and this is my punishment that I have to bear and bear alone. If you want to do something, you can start by stop blaming yourself."

Kala walked up to cell, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine, the most that could happen is having you leave Camelot."

"I hope you're right Kala. You two should probably leave now. Good bye, my friends." Lancelot said as Kala and Merlin nodded before leaving.

Q

Merlin and Kala walked into Gaius' chambers depressed. Gaius looked up from his work and asked, "Merlin? Kala?"

Merlin sat down at a chair and said depressed, "Whatever you do Gaius, don't say 'I told you so.'"

"Merlin, I'm sure Gaius won't gloat. Right Gaius?" Kala said looking towards Gaius with a slight glare.

Gaius nodded, "I don't have a wish to gloat, though I shall say this. We all learn from our mistakes."

Merlin and Kala looked towards Gaius with a blank look but quickly looked towards the window when the warning bell started to ring. All three of them walked towards the window to see all the people running in different directions screaming as the griffin flew around above them. Arthur and his knights stood around together with their shields and swords and spears up ready to strike when the griffin gets close enough. When the griffin flies towards Arthur, Arthur strikes the griffin in the chest only to have the spear break in half. The griffin strikes towards Arthur once more causing him to fall backwards. Arthur holds up his shield when one of the guards from inside ran out and tossed him a torch. Arthur reaches for it and begins waving it towards the griffin causing the creature to flight away hissing. Everybody sighed in relief as the griffin flew away, they were safe for now.

Up in Gaius' chambers Kala stared off in deep thought, thinking about a weapon breaking when trying to strike the griffin. Merlin tapped her shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts, "Come on, we're headed to the council chamber." Kala nodded as she followed Gaius and Merlin out.

Down in the council chamber the three of them stood off to the side as Uther, and Arthur followed by guards walked in. Uther placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "You said your knights were the best of the land. Today you proved yourself right."

Arthur shook his head and said disappointed in himself, "All I saw today was the creature flying away."

"Then lets not wait for it to come back. This creature has been tormenting this kingdom for too long, we will finish this now." Uther said towards his son.

As Gauis tried to convince Uther that the griffin can only be killed by magic. Arthur agreed with Gaius, "The griffin was unharmed Father. Our weapons seemed useless when fighting."

"Nonsense." Uther said stubbornly.

Kala walked towards them, "Sire, our weapons are useless against the griffin. Merlin and I came across the creature before, Lancelot saved us and when he struck the griffin with his sword. The steel broke in half and the griffin flew away with no wounds. Today Arthur's spear broke in half when he struck the griffin. Those are not a coincidence Sire."

Uther stared at Kala knowing that he should believe her and his son but his pride is too strong. "Arthur, when will your knights be ready to ride?"

Arthur sighed, "In an hour, maybe two."

"Excellent, we finished this creature off tonight." Uther said before walking out of the council chamber. Arthur looked towards his friends not knowing what to do about killing the creature. He knew that Gaius and Kala were right, all their weapons are useless.

"Try not to die tonight Arthur." Kala said seriously towards Arthur. Arthur nodded before walking out the chamber to gather his knights.

Q

"Merlin, where magic is concerned, the King is blind to reason. Magic is our only hope in this situation." Gaius said when they entered his chamber.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying…"Merlin said in disbelief.

"It's your destiny Merlin, the true purpose of your magic." Kala said patting Merlin's shoulder. "And I will be right beside you."

"But you two saw the creature. I can't go up against it."

"If you don't Merlin, Arthur will perish." Gaius said seriously.

"This is madness, I don't have magic that powerful. There has to be another way." Merlin said shaking his head.

"This is the only way Merlin and you are powerful. You just don't know it yet. I will be by your side every step of the way. If things get too tough, I will get you out of there and we will hunt for another alternative." Kala said looking at Merlin straight in the eye to show him that she is telling the truth. Merlin nodded before going towards the books to find a way to kill the creature. Kala smiled slightly before helping her friend.

Q

Arthur walked down to Lancelot's cell with slight anger. "I should have known. I mean how can I have been so stupid? You don't sound or look like a knight." Arthur said in anger and frustration.

Lancelot looked down at the ground in shame before looking up at Arthur and sincerely said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too because Lancelot, you fight like a knight and a damn good one at that. And I-Camelot needs…"

"The creature? Is it still alive?" Lancelot asks with concern for Camelot.

"We couldn't kill it. I never faced a creature like this one."

"I faced the creature myself. Some days past. I struck it full square and it left like it was nothing."

Arthur nodded, recalling what Kala had told his Father. "Some believe that this creature is a griffin. It is a magical creature and in the end, only magic can kill it."

"Do you believe that to be true, sire?"

Arthur paused for a moment, he trusts Gaius and Kala to be telling the truth about the creature being of magic, but in the end, its what his Father believes and wants. "It doesn't matter what I believe…the use of magic is not permitted in Camelot. Camelot's knights must destroy this creature with the steel of our swords and our strength alone. There is a horse waiting outside."

"Thank you, sire." Lancelot said as he bowed.

"Lancelot, take the horse and never return to this place." Arthur said looking at Lancelot with complete seriousness.

"No, please, its not my freedom that I seek. I only want to serve with honor."

"I know…" Arthur said with a sigh.

"Then let me ride with you." Lancelot said with determination.

"I can't. My Father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind and lock you up again." Arthur said walking towards the wall and facing it so that Lancelot can leave the cell behind his back.

Q

In Gaius' chambers Gaius, Merlin and Kala are flipping through books to find a spell that will be powerful enough to stop the griffin. Gaius opens a book and points, "There, you must do this for Arthur."

Merlin takes a look at the spell and shakes his head. "I never casted a spell this powerful."

"Nothing less that this spell can kill the griffin Merlin. I know you can do this. Here." Kala said holding out a rusted dagger to Merlin who took it slowly.

"Try, Merlin." Gaius said encouragingly. Merlin nodded and held the dagger up in front of him as he started to read the spell from the book. In the end nothing happened and Merlin looked towards Gaius and Kala.

"Don't worry Merlin. We have plenty of time to get this spell right." Kala said smiling at her friend. Merlin nodded as he held the dagger up once more to recite the spell.

Q

Lancelot straps his horse securely to a wooden post before he walks up to Gwen's door quietly and knocks. Gwen opens the door and stares at Lancelot in surprise having not expected to see him at her doorstep. Lancelot looks at Gwen sheepishly, "I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady."

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

"I haven't the time to explain. I need weapons and amor. The best that you have got."

"What is this all about?"

"Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him, its my duty even if I'm a knight or not."

"You really do believe that?"

"Yes, my lady." Lancelot said with a nod.

"Lancelot, I never met someone like you in my entire life."

"Guinevere, if I shouldn't return…"

"Then don't go…please." Gwen said pleading.

"I must." Lancelot said softly.

Q

Arthur walks down the line of his armored knights as he says, "It's time." The knights all being to follow Arthur out of Camelot to face the griffin.

Q

Merlin tried once more to make the spell work before he dropped his arm and sighed. Kala smiled lightly at him, "Don't worry Merlin. We know you are trying your hardest. Just try again and this time just relax a little."

"I may be trying, but I'm failing. If Arthur dies because I'm not good enough…"

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled. Before Merlin had the chance to respond, Gwen came running in with panic.

"Merlin! Lancelot is riding out to kill the griffin." Gwen said in a pant, having rand all the way from her home.

"He's what?" Merlin said as Kala reached for her bow and arrows before grabbed Merlin's arm and they both made run out the door.

Merlin and Kala made it to the lower towns in time to see Lancelot saddling up his horse. Merlin stood in front of Lancelot and said seriously, "We're coming with you."

Lancelot shakes his head in disagreement, "No you two are not."

"Just try and stop us." Kala said crossing her arms as she glared at her friend.

"Merlin, Kala, you two are not a soldier."

"You said it yourself Lancelot. Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now lets go." Merlin said before walking in the direction they needed to go.

Q

Arthur and his knights rode their horses in the forest as they approached the griffin who stood a distance away hissing at them. Arthur reached for his sword and held it high above him as he yelled, "For Camelot!" The rest of his nights repeated what he said as they charged towards the griffin.

Lancelot, Merlin and Kala rode through the forrest quietly as they heard men yelling in the distances with swords hitting the hissing griffin. The three of them rode towards where the fallen knights lay quietly. They dismounted their horses and they checked on the knights. Merlin and Kala spotted Arthur laying by the rock, "Arthur!" Merlin and Kala yelled quietly.

They knelt beside Arthur as Merlin felt for a pulse as Kala wiped some hair away from Arthur's face. Lancelot looks towards Merlin, "Well?"

"He's alive, he has a pulse." Merlin said smiling lightly.

"When you wake up, you are so dead." Kala said softly towards the unconscious Arthur. In the distance they hear the griffin hiss, the three of them looked towards the night sky in search of the griffin. Lancelot walks away as he puts his helmet on. Kala and Merlin knelt beside Arthur once more as Lancelot rides his horse a distance away as he faces the griffin.

Kala looked towards Merlin, "Okay Merlin, it's now or never." Kala said before wrapping her arms around Arthur and jumping him a distance away. Merlin nodded to himself as he started to recite the spell once more as Lancelot charges towards the griffin. As Merlin continued to say the spell and Lancelot continues charging towards the griffin, Kala walked quietly towards the tree watching from the distance as she muttered, "You can do it Merlin."

After a couple more attempts the spell worked causing Lancelot's weapon to turn into blue flames as Lancelot hits the griffin causing the griffin to magically disappear. Merlin smiled, "Yes!"

Kala laughed as she jumped the unconscious Arthur and herself back to where Merlin was. As soon as she stood next to Merlin Arthur started to stir awake causing Kala and Merlin to run away towards Camelot.

Arthur stood up and faces Lancelot who sat on his horse quietly. "Lancelot."

"Sire." Lancelot said from the short distance.

"You did Lancelot! You killed the griffin!" Arthur said smiling with disbelief.

Merlin and Kala bursted into Gaius's chambers smiling. Gaius stood and looked at Merlin, "You did it?"

Merlin smiled even wider as Merlin and Kala said at the same time, "I/he did it."

The three of them started to laugh happily as the hugged each other. "Thank God!" Gaius as he hugged his two wards tightly.

Q

Arthur enters the Council chambers and walks towards his Father. Uther stared at his son smiling as he grasps her son's shoulders "You did it, my son. You did it."

"Not I, Father. Lancelot was the one that killed the griffin."

Lancelot enters the chambers quietly. Uther stared at Lancelot before looking back at his son, "What is he doing here?"

"Father I can explain."

"You! Wait outside." Uther said to Lancelot who bowed at walked back outside. Lancelot stands outside the door as Merlin and Kala walked towards him.

"What are they doing?" Merlin asks nodding towards the closed doors.

"Deciding my fate." Lancelot said softly.

"They'll restore your knighthood, you killed the griffin." Merlin said trying to cheer Lancelot up.

"But I didn't kill the griffin." Lancelot said as he walked farther away from the guards so that they wouldn't hear what he would say next. "You did."

"Thats ridiculous." Merlin said unconvincingly.

Lancelot started at Merlin not believing him. Lancelot repeated the first two words of the spell that Merlin said "I heard you and I saw you. I even saw Kala disappear with Arthur and then reappear."

Merlin and Kala looked towards each other worriedly. Lancelot shook his head, "Don't worry you two…both of your secrets are safe with me. I can't take the credit for what I didn't do. There will be no more lies and deceit coming from me."

"So what are you going to do?" Kala asked softly.

"The only thing I can do." Lancelot said before walking towards the chamber doors and barging in.

"What is this?" Uther said angrily. The guards moved in to restrain Lancelot.

"Let me speak!" Lancelot said struggling with the guards grip.

"Wait, let me hear him." Uther said motioning for the guards to release Lancelot.

"Forgive me, sire. I have come in here to bid you farewell."

"What is this Lancelot?" Arthur said wondering what Lancelot was doing.

"I have lied to both of you and now there is conflict between you two." Lancelot said.

Kala looked to Merlin whispering quietly, "What else is new?" Merlin covered his mouth to hide his smile and tried to refrain from laughing.

Lancelot continued to speak, "I can't bear that burden, as you should not have to bear mine as well. I must start fresh far away from here. Maybe one day, fate will bring me back here to have the chance to prove myself worthy to be a knight of Camelot."

"Lancelot, you have already proved yourself." Arthur said quietly.

"Yes, but I must prove it to myself." Lancelot said before bidding the King and Prince goodbye.

Q

Merlin, Gaius and Kala watch as Lancelot rides away from Camelot. As Merlin and Gaius spoke to each other, Arthur walks towards Kala.

"Hello Arthur, how's your head?" Kala said smiling.

"It's been better. You were there when Lancelot defeated the griffin weren't you?"

"What makes you say that." Kala said with fake confusion.

"I believe you said something like, 'when you wake up, you are so dead.' Ring any bells?" Arthur said smiling lightly.

Kala laughed and nodded, "Ya, you caught me. I was there. I jumped you away from the line of fire as Lancelot rode towards the griffin."

"Thanks, but next time, don't put yourself in danger like that." Arthur said grateful but was serious as well.

"I make no promises when it comes to making sure that you are safe." Kala said looking towards Arthur who stared down at her silently telling her that he was serious.

"No matter what, you're not going to listen are you?"

"Nope, you're just going to have to deal with it."

"You're impossible." Arthur said smiling as Kala started laughing as she nodded.

A/N: Chapter four is finally here. Sorry for the long wait, I had finals to study for and I had to pick classes for the next semester. Let me tell you, college is not as fun as they make it seem in the movies. Sorry if there is spelling errors, I've been using TextEdit instead of microsoft word (which is currently not working.)

I will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the month, but knowing me, it will probably be next month. So much for wanting to update every two weeks. I hope you're enjoying this story, feel free to leave suggestions and comments.


	5. AN: Important

A/N: Important….

Sorry guys but "The Protector" is going on hold for a while. I'm really swamped with school among other things. I'm still going to write chapters whenever I have time available, but I won't be uploading anything onto fanfiction.

Sorry, if I let you guys down. Also, I decided in not writing for all 5 seasons of Merlin but only the first to second season but we'll see.

Once I start uploading again, this author note is going to be deleted. Hope to upload soon. :)


End file.
